Des fleurs et un Prince dans la soupe de poisson
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Watanuki est un étudiant fauché qui enchaine les jobs d'été pour survivre. Domeki est le Prince très convoité d'un pays richissime. Rien ne laissait présager leur rencontre, mais tout pourrait basculer... à cause d'une soupe de poisson! one shot UA OOC


_Fanfiction réalisée pour le défi no 8 du Forum Clamp Fanfic_

_Thème : Les vacances d'été_

_Obligation d'insérer les mots : un __sifflet__, un __téléphone portable__ (ou cellulaire), un __DVD__, les __ondes__, les __piles__, du __papier__, des __mouchoirs__, __pourquoi__._

_One shot, univers alternatif , OOC …_

_Titre: Des fleurs et un Prince dans la soupe de poisson  
_

_Genre: conte de fées moderne, rose bonbon la guimauve , qui colle bien aux dents! XD_

_Thanks: Merci de me lire et de m'encourager à chaque fois! Je promets de retourner vite bosser sur les séries !_

_Spéciale dédicace au forum Clamp Fanfic !_

_Merci spécial à Gaya et tout le castel, c'est tous ensemble qu'on s'est soutenus cet été !_

_Gros bisous !!!!_

_**********************************************************************_

**DES FLEURS ET UN PRINCE DANS LA SOUPE DE POISSON**

**X Brûlure X**

La canicule estivale était vraiment éprouvante, étouffante, assommante. Il faisait si chaud que de la vapeur s'élevait du goudron des rues et que le bitume fondait par endroits, il régnait une telle torpeur que des gens s'endormaient en plein travail, et il se propageait une ambiance si torride que des couples se formaient un peu partout…

Pour les veinards qui avaient la chance de profiter pleinement de leurs vacances d'été, tout n'était que plage, farniente et volupté. Et puis il y avait ceux condamnés au travail harassant pour le bonheur de tous ces touristes et vacanciers. Des saisonniers pour beaucoup représentés par des étudiants fauchés…

Kimihiro Watanuki, étudiant en Histoire des mythes et des croyances populaires à l'université d'Eiko, figurait parmi ces forçats volontaires. A longueur de semaine, il enchaînait pas moins de cinq jobs d'été, dont le pire qu'il soit : commis de cuisine dans une poissonnerie/ Restaurant de bord d'océan. Il avait postulé pour être vendeur, mais le patron avait décidé de le coller aux cuisines… De cinq heures du matin à midi, c'était la fête de l'esclavagisme. Ça commençait doucement :

« Watanuki, va porter ces plats au rayon traiteur » (situé à l'autre bout de la poissonnerie, où il fallait porter de larges plats de plusieurs dizaines de kilos en évitant les angles, portes, tuyaux d'arrosage, flaques et autres obstacles traînant par là). Et puis après, c'était la foire : il fallait être capable de préparer des plats, vider des caisses de poisson, nettoyer une cuisine et une remise de fond en comble, ranger des aliments dans une chambre froide sur des étagères de 1 mètre plus haut que soi les bras levés en évitant de se faire empaler par les espadons congelés, et nettoyer plusieurs cinquantaines de kilos de bulots, puis les faire cuire, et bien sûr n'oublions pas la plonge avec ses casseroles plus grandes qu'un être humain, et qui ne rentrent pas dans un bac carré comme elles sont rondes…

Et on fait du café pour les vendeurs…

Et on nettoie les égouts à la fin, ça fera plaisir aux tortues ninjas…

Le tout dans l'atmosphère surchauffée de la canicule, à laquelle s'ajoutait la chaleur des fours…

Au bout d'un mois de ce régime, Watanuki, qui n'était déjà pas bien épais, avait perdu 5 kilos de sueur et de douleur, et n'en dormait plus la nuit tant ses membres lui faisaient mal…

Encore, la douleur physique, il aurait pu la surmonter. Mais mentale…

La poissonnerie était dirigée par une famille tyrannique dont le quotient intellectuel n'était pas plus élevé que celui des moules qu'ils vendaient à leurs clients… Et d'ailleurs, les clients auraient dû se méfier de la fraîcheur des dites moules, vendues même crevées…

Toute la journée, des réflexions odieuses, humiliantes, méchantes. Watanuki en était parvenu à un point où même la perspective de son chèque ne le faisait plus tenir.

Souvent, lorsqu'il sortait de cette étuve à midi, quand les passants s'écartaient sur son passage (pas de vestiaires ni de douche pour se changer), il avait envie de courir jusqu'à la plage pour se noyer dans les vagues, mais tout son corps lui faisait si mal qu'il avait tout juste la force de se traîner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il s'asseyait toujours à la même place au fond pour n'incommoder personne de la forte odeur de poisson qu'il traînait derrière lui, et passait le trajet à regarder dehors pour ne croiser le regard furieux de personne.

Une fois chez lui, il pouvait enfin se laver et se changer, mais repartait aussitôt enchaîner ses autres jobs de la journée…

Sans une seconde de repos…

Aussi, lorsque ce Lundi là, il arriva en se motivant pour tenir lors de la nouvelle semaine infernale qui s'annonçait, il redouta le pire quand le chef cuisinier (un macho et fainéant de la pire espèce, qui lui faisait faire tout son travail pendant qu'il draguait tout ce qui portait un jupon dans la poissonnerie) lui annonça :

« Une grosse huile va venir chercher 135 plateaux de fruits de mer pour un banquet, va falloir te mettre au travail et sourire, parce que y'a aussi des jeunes qui viennent postuler pour une place à la vente ! »

Watanuki explosa…

« Ça fait un mois que je suis là et j'ai déjà fait de la vente pour d'autres jobs ! Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas essayer ce poste ?

- Parce que tu es meilleur pour nettoyer des casseroles » lui fut-il répondu.

Watanuki enrageait, bouillonnait, mais se contint une fois de plus .

Il avait vraiment trop besoin de ce job, même infernal…

En regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur les étals au-dehors, il vit que plusieurs candidats à la vente étaient déjà présents pour passer l'entretien d'embauche : des jeunes filles apprêtées comme pour la messe du dimanche, et même un beau jeune homme arborant un élégant costume…

On ne leur avait sûrement pas dit qu'ici c'était la loi du survêtement informe, du tablier hideux et des bottes en caoutchouc…

« Watanuki !!!! Va porter la soupe de poisson !!!! »

L'épreuve la plus redoutée du garçon, une qui méritait 10 points aux jeux olympiques, surtout quand vous êtes petit et taillé comme une crevette.

Prenez une casserole dont lez tour de diamètre est plus grand que celui d'une roue de camion, avec des anses si éloignées qu'il est impossible de les atteindre avec des bras d'une longueur normale.

Poids de la casserole vide : 15 kilos.

Sauf qu'il s'agit là d'une casserole pleine.

15 + 15 = 30 kilos.

Pleine à ras bord d'un liquide nommé soupe de poisson.

Soupe de poisson qui est BOUILLANTE et vous n'avez AUCUNE PROTECTION pour la manipuler !

Vous allez devoir porter seul cette casserole bouillante et pleine à ras bord de 30 kilos.

Première étape : sortir de la cuisine.

En ouvrant la porte avec les pieds et en inclinant la casserole, qui est plus grande que l'encadrement de la porte. Interdiction de faire tomber une goutte.

Puis il faut parvenir à passer entre de grands bacs où reposent des coquillages et une table où un grand gaillard est en train de vider un espadon. Ensuite, enjamber divers obstacles qui traînent comme des tuyaux d'arrosage ou des caisses éparpillées, avant d'atteindre un passage étroit dans un couloir minuscule et glissant à cause de la glace des étals tombée là, et où des clients attendent d'être servis. Ne heurter personne.

Descendre une marche, éviter une plaque d'égout, tourner à droite, remonter une marche. Puis un autre long chemin semé d'embûches puisqu'il faut passer derrière des étals de poissons, enjamber d'autres tuyaux et d'autres caisses, éviter de percuter les vendeurs, etc…

Tout au bout, tourner encore à droite, monter encore une marche, lever la casserole jusqu'au dessus de votre tête pour la passer par-dessus une vitre et la poser enfin à destination sur son étal.

Si vous connaissez un seul être humain capable d'accomplir ce parcours plusieurs fois dans une matinée sans tomber une seule goutte de soupe, applaudissez le.

Les autres, comme Watanuki, se feront gueuler dessus tous les jours…

Et ce jour là, précisément, n'était pas celui des applaudissements.

Non seulement sur le parcours il y avait les candidats à la vente qu'il fallait éviter, mais en plus c'était l'heure de pointe. La poissonnerie grouillait de clients, il y en avait partout, par familles entières, tout le long du parcours.

Motives toi mon petit, inspire à fond et vas-y. C'est comme sauter par-dessus les obstacles à super Mario …

Porte de la cuisine : OK

Bacs à bulots : OK

Crétin de fils du patron en train de vider un espadon en mettant des déchets partout sur le sol : OK

Tuyaux d'arrosage : OK

Premier couloir…

L'alerte rouge s'alluma dans le crâne de Watanuki :

« Danger ! Danger ! Ennemi en vue ! »

Le gosse d'un client, qui braillait comme tous ces foutus enfants rois, courait droit dans sa direction…

« Impact dans 5 secondes ! »

Reculer ? Impossible, dans son dos venaient de se resserrer des vendeurs en pourparlers avec des clients…

Aller sur le côté ? Impossible. D'un côté il y a des étals, murs infranchissables, de l'autre le patron en personne, qui discute avec le beau gosse en costard …

Aller tout droit ? C'est ébouillanter le gosse au troisième degré.

Watanuki n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus , il est en équilibre sur la première marche, et…

Son pied glisse sur l'un des déchets de poisson balancé là par l'autre abruti de fils du patron !!!!

Comme au ralenti…

La casserole lui échappe des mains, et il voit lentement mais sûrement le gosse se rapprocher dangereusement du point d'impact…

Une seule solution…

Dans un ultime sursaut, Watanuki parvient à renverser la soupe dans la plaque d'égout juste après la marche. Il fait en sorte que le liquide parte vers la droite pour éviter de brûler les pieds du gosse, mais du coup…

La soupe vient éclabousser les bottes en caoutchouc du patron et… Tout le bas du costume du beau jeune homme avec qui il discute !

« … Watanukiiii !!!! »

Le garçon n'entend pas vraiment le flot d'injures qui suit son nom de famille, et pourtant le patron gueule si fort qu'on doit l'entendre jusqu'à la plage. Watanuki s'est étalé de tout son long au milieu du carnage qu'il a semé, son horrible uniforme recouvert de la soupe qui le brûle, les cheveux et le visage maculés par des déchets de poisson périmés (mmmm la bonne soupe !) et les lunettes embuées…

Il ne voit rien , il a mal partout, mais au milieu de tout ça il parvient à comprendre que le gosse n'a rien, et puis trois mots :

« Tu es viréééé !!!! »

Watanuki se relève en tâtonnant à l'aveugle, et se heurte encore au garçon qu'il a éclaboussé.

« Oh… Je … suis… Désolé…

- Ce n'est rien » répond une voix monocorde, et il sent deux mains inconnues qui tentent de le remettre d'aplomb…

En revanche, il reconnaît très vite la poigne de fer du patron, qui le saisit par le col et le rejette vers le fond de la poissonnerie :

« Allez, dégages ! Rentres chez toi et que je ne te revoie plus jamais ici ! Le comptable t'enverra ton chèque, minable !!!! »

Watanuki heurte violemment un grand bac rempli de glace, et se blesse encore. A tâtons, il parvient à atteindre sans trop savoir comment les vestiaires. Il entend au loin le patron, qui se répand en excuses d'une voix mielleuse auprès des parents du gosse et du candidat à la vente…

Sonné, blessé, Watanuki agit comme un automate. Il n'y a qu'un minuscule lavabo dans les vestiaires et il parvient à ôter le plus gros de la soupe de poisson. Il doit rendre le tablier et les bottes. La toque est en papier et il la jette dans la poubelle pleine à craquer, sous le lavabo. Il ne peut pas se changer, saisit dans un vieux casier ses papiers et sa monnaie pour rentrer chez lui, et s'en va par la porte du fond pour que personne ne le voie.

Viré.

Il savait que ça allait arriver, mais là, c'est un peu violent.

Les touristes rentrant de la plage en maillots de bain, bronzés, souriants et détendus, le regardent comme un extra terrestre lorsqu'il se traîne comme une épave qui sent le poisson pourrit jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Cette fois, c'est pire que d'habitude, même le chauffeur du car le regarde d'un sale œil.

Le trajet se déroule dans un état second. Watanuki ne pense à rien car il a trop mal dans son corps et encore plus dans son cœur… La canicule est insoutenable, le bus roule fenêtre ouverte mais le soleil lui brûle la peau.

Toujours comme un automate, Watanuki descend du bus une fois arrivé, se traîne jusqu'à chez lui. La tête lui tourne. La première chose qu'il fait en entrant est de se mettre la tête sous le jet d'eau glacée, histoire d'apaiser enfin ses brûlures et le poids de la chaleur. Puis il va dans la cuisine et se descend toute une bouteille d'eau pour calmer sa gorge irritée. Enfin, il saisit des affaires propres dans un placard et se rue sur la douche. Propre et rafraîchit, il prend enfin conscience de ses muscles endoloris et de ses nombreuses brûlures. Il passe dix minutes à leur appliquer de la pommade et les panser.

Alors, il peut enfin se glisser jusque dans sa chambre et s'effondrer sur son futon. Ses nerfs lâchent à cet instant.

Pendant plus d'une demi heure, le corps secoué de sanglots, Watanuki se vide de toutes les larmes de son corps et de toute sa douleur et sa rage contenue jusque là. Il pleure, pleure, et pleure encore, en une crise violente de spasmes, jusqu'à l'épuisement…

Puis c'est le trou noir, écroulé de fatigue, il sombre dans un mauvais sommeil qui ne l'apaise pas vraiment…

A 14 heures, le réveil retentit pour l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux…

Le lundi après-midi, il était fleuriste.

**X Fête X**

A son arrivée au Manoir Keene, Domeki fut accueillit au sortir de sa voiture par toute une armée de domestiques, dont certains poussèrent des cris horrifiés à la vue de son costume à 2800 dollars maculé de soupe de poisson :

« Altesse ! Altesse ! C'est affreux ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

- ça ira, murmura-t-il d'un ton blasé.

- On ne peut vous traiter de la sorte ! C'est scandaleux ! Avez-vous annulé la commande pour le banquet ?

- Non, un camion viendra livrer les plateaux ce soir à 18 heures… »

Alors qu'une demi douzaine de femmes de chambre se lamentaient sur le costume éclaboussé, un vieux majordome s'avança :

« Altesse, vous êtes encore partit sans prévenir, et surtout sans chauffeur ni garde du corps…

- J'ai 20 ans, le permis de conduire et des hommes en noir n'auraient pas été des plus discrets au milieu des vacanciers…

- J'espère que vous comptez revêtir un autre costume pour ce soir…

- J'en ai plein d'autres, d'autres, des costumes… » soupira le garçon.

Alors qu'il traversait l'un après l'autre les dédales formés de vastes pièces et de gigantesques couloirs qui constituaient le manoir, le majordome suivit Domeki comme son ombre.

« Puis-je vous confirmer la liste des invités ?

- Dites toujours…

- Mademoiselle Kimiko Okia, héritière de la firme Oxia, Mademoiselle Midori Tachi-Lewitt, nièce par alliance de la cousine du Duc de Hanovre, Mademoiselle Nora (pseudonyme) : actrice, top model et idol, Mademoiselle Anna Hazumi et ses parents… »

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que Domeki avait eu le temps de se laver et se changer, le majordome arriva en fin de liste :

« Messieurs Gori Anoya et Yuri Kiro, journalistes, Mademoiselle Madoka Yuji, présentatrice du journal télévisé…En tout, 82 hommes invités… Ainsi que 212 jeunes femmes, la majorité étant célibataires…

- Comme c'est surprenant ! grinça Domeki en resserant son nœud de cravate.

- Altesse, cette soirée sera grandiose et nous prions tous pour qu'elle soit celle de votre choix…

- Cette soirée n'est qu'une vulgaire mascarade ! Elle rabaisse toutes ces pauvres filles à de la marchandise, et moi je devrais en choisir une pour lui mentir tout le reste de mon existence !

- Altesse, il n'existe pas de mariage sans mensonge, tout le monde ment…Et votre devoir…

- Oui, je sais quel est mon devoir ! » coupa-t-il sèchement en prenant les clés d'une de ses voitures.

« Altesse, vous ne comptez tout de même pas repartir en vadrouille avant l'arrivée des invités ?! s'étrangla le majordome.

- Je serais de retour tout à l'heure, c'est promis. Mais je dois absolument passer à la banque Sufford rencontrer son directeur avant que mon père ne m'égorge…

- Oui, vous avez raison, si vous ratiez aussi votre entrée dans le monde de la finance, il ne vous le pardonnerait pas… »

Ils étaient arrivés à nouveau dans les allées du vaste parc devant le manoir. Domeki se glissa dans une luxueuse porshe, mais c'est alors que la sonnerie d'_**un téléphone portable **_retentit. Le majordome le saisit dans sa veste médisant d'une voix sobre teintée d'accent anglais :

« Manoir Keene, propriété de la famille Royale de Cylmanie, à votre service… »

Quelqu'un répondit dans l'écouteur, puis le majordome tendit le portable à Domeki :

« Votre mère, Altesse…

- Dites lui d'aller se faire le brushing, à cette vieille folle ! dit le garçon en démarrant la voiture.

- J'ai entendu ! s'indigna une voix suraiguë et hautaine dans le téléphone…

- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous entendre, mère… » soupira Domeki en prenant le portable d'une main, puis quittant la propriété au volant de son bolide…

« Mon fils, vous savez que de nombreux journalistes seront présents au banquet de ce soir…

- Oui, mère…

- J'apprécierais que vous fassiez bonne figure et vous montriez digne de votre titre. Pourriez-vous sourire, pour une fois ?

- Plutôt me pendre avec une corde…

- Faites moi au moins le plaisir d'inviter des jeunes filles à danser…

- Je suis raide comme mes chemises trop amidonnées…

- Forcez vous. Et forcez vous aussi à nous choisir une future Reine. J'espère que c'est pour ce soir.

- Mère, me détestez-vous ?

- Les futurs Rois doivent être élevés avec rigueur et sévérité.

- Vous savez ce que je suis. Je vous l'ai dis. Je vous l'ai dis 1000 fois. Alors pourquoi me forcer à un mariage qui fera deux malheureux ? Il n'y a pas que moi qui en souffrirais. Celle que vous condamnerez à cette union également.

- De cette union dépend tout un peule et l'avenir de notre pays. Mon fils, Alexandre le grand a aimé des hommes, Henri IV a aimé des hommes, Louis XIV a aimé des hommes… Il n'empêche qu'ils ont aussi aimé beaucoup de femmes et que l'histoire a retenue qu'ils étaient de grands rois…

- Je ne veux pas entrer dans l'histoire. Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends !

- Il n'y a point à contester. Ce soir vous inviterez Mademoiselle Tachi-Lewitt à danser. Elle me semble la candidate idéale.

- Parce que vous l'avez vous-même choisie, finalement ?!

- Fils, puisque vous n'avez de goût que pour les hommes, il me semble que vous n'avez aucun talent pour choisir votre épouse idéale… »

La réplique était si cinglante que Domeki en demeura muet de stupéfaction.

« … Fils ?

- Je ne vous entends plus, mère… Je crois que _**les ondes**_ ne passent plus…

- Je vous ordonne de me répondre, petit impertin…

- Attention au tunnel !!!! »

Domeki jeta le portable par la fenêtre, et il se fracassa dans un fossé sur le côté de la route…

Domeki était si furieux que sa conduite fut plus rapide et nerveuse, dans un tonnerre de moteur, repoussant les limites de la porshe durant la demi heure qui suivit…

Quand tout à coup…

« GNIAK KAWAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SONBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! »

Ce n'était pas des sous titre en coréen, mais la porshe, modèle rare à plusieurs millions d'euros…

Qui venait de caler comme le plus banal des vélomoteurs, et encore…

Avec le vélomoteur, tu peux pédaler pour avancer.

Domeki frappa le volant, puis appuya son front dessus. C'était mort. Il allait rater son entretien avec le directeur de la banque Sufford, et, tout Prince qu'il soit, ce genre d'écart ne pardonnait pas lorsqu'on cherche à faire carrière dans la finance. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler un garagiste ou prévenir de son retard car il avait balancé le portable par la fenêtre…

Pire encore, lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il avait calé au milieu de nulle part. Hormis la route qui serpentait doucement, il n'y avait que des arbres et du vert à perte de vue, le paysage même de la campagne.

Shizuka Domeki, Prince héritier du royaume de Cylmanîe, pays minuscule mais très riche, fortune estimée à plus de 800 millions de dollars (par mois), vivant au Japon dans un manoir de 250 pièces avec 450 domestiques…

En panne comme n'importe quel glandu, paumé au milieu de nulle part, et tout seul comme un con sans moyen d'appeler quelqu'un.

Ça c'était la classe …

« Bon. Son Altesse a des pieds. Son Altesse va marcher… » soupira-t-il.

**X Fleurs X**

Domeki avait du parcourir 4 kilomètres à pieds à la recherche d'une habitation afin de trouver un téléphone. Enfin, il vit se dessiner les toits d'un village au milieu d'un écrin de verdure, et décida de se précipiter vers la première porte qu'il verrait. Mais alors qu'il courrait, ce n'est pas vers une porte mais vers un petit pont en bambou que son regard fut attiré…

C'était vraiment un très vieux pont, patiné par l'usure du temps. Il enjambait un petit filet de l'eau la plus limpide qu'il ait vu. Son regard remontant le filet d'eau, il vit alors un petit étang où se promenaient lentement des carpes grassouillettes sous des nénuphars épanouis, et au-dessus de l'étang une jolie cascade d'eau fraîche courant tout le long d'une paroi de roche, avec tout là-haut, bien plus haut encore, un autre pont qui semblait suspendu dans les airs. Domeki s'avança sans réfléchir, pensant être entré dans un jardin public, entretenu avec soin. Partout autour de lui, une infinité de fleurs, de plantes, d'arbustes, de multiples variétés et origines, tout à fait sublimes, étalant la splendeur de leurs pétales et de leurs branches au soleil. A leurs parfums mêlés et entêtants s'ajoutait le chant délicieux de petits oiseaux exotiques, dont on apercevait parfois le reflet des plumes dans leurs bruissements d'ailes. Tout rappelait ces images intemporelles de paradis perdu, jusque dans les arbres fruitiers tentateurs qui vous tendaient leurs délices juteux et charnus à bout de branche, comme une invitation…

Domeki tendis le bras pour effleurer l'un de ces fruits, et ce n'est que là , en se penchant, qu'il aperçu au travers des branches de l'arbre une habitation à quelques pas. En contournant l'immense tronc, il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un magasin d'allure impressionnante. Il avait été construit tout en bois, à la manière des anciennes habitations Edo, et datait peut-être d'aussi loin. Il avait été construit en se servant de la paroi de roche comme appui, et au fil du temps, des troncs d'arbre et des plantes grimpantes s'étaient entremêlés à la construction, de sorte qu'elle ne formait plus qu'un avec le magnifique paysage qui la cernait, fusionnant totalement avec lui. Une antique ancienne annonçait dans des idéogrammes anciens :

« FLEURISTE - HERBORISTE – SORCIERE »

Domeki ouvrit des yeux ronds sur le mot « sorcière », mas une plaque ne métal très récente ajoutait en dessous :

« C'est pour les touristes ! ^-^ »

Domeki se dit que si le lieu attirait les touristes, il devait y avoir un téléphone à l'intérieur, et, ôtant ses chaussures, osa passer l'entrée, fermée par un rideau de perles transparentes. Au-dessus de la porte, un carillon se mit en branle en tintant de tous ses grelots. Le feu d'artifices de parfums envoûtants reprit de plus belle… L'intérieur du magasin était tout aussi extraordinaire que l'extérieur. D'un côté, des serres à l'intérieur desquelles pointaient de jeunes pousses, de l'autre de larges tables de travail où étaient exposés de sublimes exemples d'Ikebana, l'art floral japonais… Il y avait aussi de nombreuses étagères où l'on voyait toute une profusion de remèdes à base de plantes pour toutes sortes de maladies… D'autres rayons plus modernes proposaient d'autres articles tout aussi divers que des outils de jardinage, du thé, des savons et _**des mouchoirs **_parfumés, _**du papier**_ à lettres, des CD de relaxation, de magnifiques cerfs-volants … Avec, tout au loin, un frigo rempli de glaces et autres gourmandises modernes…

N'apercevant personne, Domeki se décida à appeler :

« Bonjour !... Excusez moi !... S'il vous plaît !!!! »

En voyant une ombre se profiler du fin fond de l'arrière boutique, Domeki se demanda s'il allait rencontrer la sorcière promise aux touristes à l'entrée. L'espace d'une seconde, il le redouta presque, devinant un pan de yukata d'une soie finement travaillée…

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise…

Un battement de cœur…

Lorsqu'il comprit que la personne qui était revêtue de ce yukata …

Un sourire en rayon de soleil…

« Bon jour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Etait un jeune homme fin et délicat, aux traits épurés…

Avec un regard si délicieux…

Et un sourire si lumineux…

Et une peau si blanche et fine…

Et des cheveux d'un noir si profond…

Le tout tellement mignon qu'on en croquerait encore et encore…

Domeki s'était tant perdu dans ces pensées intimes, saisit par la surprise et un enchantement de contede fées, qu'il s'en était totalement statufié.

Watanuki eu un sourire plus crispé en se demandant ce que voulait ce client bizarre et totalement silencieux, qui le fixait de manière inquiétante avec des yeux de psychopathe sur un visage mono expressif.

« M … Monsieur ? »

Domeki revint à la réalité en entendant le son de la voix de cette trop charmante apparition.

« Heu… Veuillez m'excuser. Je pensais que j'allais rencontrer une sorcière. »

A son grand soulagement, Watanuki eu un doux éclat de rire, totalement rassuré :

« Ah, vous aussi vous êtes tombé dans le panneau ! Cette boutique appartenait à ma grand-mère. Elle était Iemoto (_titre donné aux Maîtres de l'art floral japonais)_, et pratiquait aussi la médecine par les plantes. Elle s'était autoproclamée sorcière et les gens du coin la croyaient. En fait, elle avait trouvé cette tactique pour que personne n'essaie de l'exproprier de sa boutique pour construire par-dessus… Ils avaient bien trop peur qu'elle leur jette un sort ! »

Et, un ton plus bas :

« … Entre nous, je me demande si elle n'en était pas capable, finalement… Elle est morte depuis dix ans mais j'ai parfois l'impression que son esprit rode encore par ici… »

Domeki se contenta de cligner des yeux. Peut-être bien. Cet endroit était fascinant, hypnotique… Mais d'un autre côté il mettait un peu les jetons…

« Enfin… Je parle, je parle, et pendant ce temps, vous attendez… Rit encore Watanuki. Alors, que voudriez-vous emporter avec vous de cette boutique ? »

Domeki se retint de répondre : « Toi, tout de suite ! » , et du se résigner à rompre la féerie qui l'avait saisit depuis son arrivée. Il allait devoir se présenter, et dès qu'il prononcerait son nom, ce charmant éphèbe tout droit sortit de ses rêves changerait totalement d'attitude envers lui, il le savait…

« Je suis… Je suis Shizuka Domeki. »

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. La phrase fatale. Où qu'il aille dans le monde , il lui suffisait de prononcer ces quatre mots, et tout le monde lui léchait les bottes, le couvrait de mille impériales attentions et devenait comme par hasard son « ami »…

« Enchanté, répliqua du tac au tac l'autre garçon sans que la moindre chose change sur son visage ou dans son intonation. Je suis Kimihiro Watanuki. »

Silence gêné. On pouvait seulement entendre les oiseaux au-dehors.

Domeki se demanda si Watanuki avait mal entendu son nom, ou s'il faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir reconnu par politesse.

« Je suis Shizuka Domeki, répéta le Prince de Cylmanie de son ton monocorde.

- Oui, enchanté … répéta Watanuki avec une politesse qui commençait à s'agacer du fait que ce client bizarre n'avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il voulait acheter.

- Vous… Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? demanda Domeki, commençant vraiment à réaliser que finalement Watanuki ne faisait pas semblant…

- Mmmm je devrais ? » s'étonna Watanuki en ajustant ses lunettes.

Voyons… Un grand type d'une vingtaine d'années… Quand même sacrément mignon malgré son regard fixe sur sa face de marbre… Un costume élégant…

TILT !

« Aaaah ! Noooon ! C'est pas vraiiii ! Aaaah ! s'écria Watanuki, affolé, partant en toupie panique puissance 10. J'y crois pas !!!! C'est voooous !!!! »

Domeki soupira en hochant la tête.

« Ça y est, pensa-t-il. Il se souvient de m'avoir vu à la télé ou dans la presse people. Le Prince de Cylmanie… »

Watanuki fit 10 fois le tour du magasin, affolé, avant de revenir se poster devant Domeki, le pointant du doigt :

« C'est vous ! C'est bien vous !!!!

- Oui…

- Le mec sur qui j'ai balancé de la soupe de poisson ce matin !!!!

- Heu ?! »

Watanuki s'agita en tout sens, en se lamentant en de multiples excuses :

« Ah là là, vraiment, je ne voulais pas… C'est ce gosse qui a couru vers moi… Je ne voulais pas jeter la soupe sur vous… Oh mon dieu, est-ce que je vous ai brûlé ?!

- N … Non… » parvint à murmurer Domeki, de plus en plus surpris…

Ce garçon en Yukata…

C'était bien le même que celui qui, quelques heures plus tôt, avait renversé cette soupe pour ne pas brûler un gamin ?!

A ce moment là, il ne l'avait pas bien vu. Il était en survêtement, avec un abominable tablier et d'affreuses bottes, et recouvert de poisson nauséabond… Mais… Comment ?

« Comment avez-vous atterrit de la poissonnerie… Dans cette boutique de fleuriste ?

- Ah, je suis étudiant… J'adore tenir la boutique de grand-mère et pratiquer l'Ikebana, mais il y a peu de clients… Alors je cumule les jobs pour gagner de l'argent… Ah là là, j'ai même pas de quoi me payer une assurance… Vous êtes venu me dire que vous allez porter plainte contre moi, c'est ça ?!

- Mais non, pas du tout… » répondit Domeki, au comble de la stupéfaction.

Et Watanuki qui continuait de se lamenter sur sa soupe de poisson et ses jobs étudiants… Dans un sens , cela réconforta un peu Domeki .

« Ecoutez… Finit-il par lui dire en le voyant prêt à repartir en toupie, oublions cette histoire de soupe, d'accord ? Je ne vous en veux pas. Moi aussi, je suis étudiant…

- Vraiment ? S'exclama Watanuki, des étoiles plein les yeux , quelle filière ?

- Finance et management… »

Ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Même les futurs rois font des études et apprennent un métier « au cas où ». Tant qu'à faire, le père de Domeki l'avait poussé vers les banques et les courbes de la bourse…

Pensée qui lui rappela qu'à cette heure-ci, il avait totalement raté son entretien avec la banque sufford…

« Ah, ah ! Je m'en doutais ! s'écria Watanuki, triomphant. Je l'ai deviné dès que je vous ai vu ce matin ! Un étudiant en commerce !!!!

- Mmmm… Oui…

- Vous étiez venu postuler pour la vente à la poissonnerie, hein ? Ah là là, si vous êtes là… C'est que… A cause de moi… Vous avez raté l'entretien d'embauche !

- Non… Vraiment… Heu… C'est l'une des filles qui a eu le poste !

- Je suis désolé. Je m'en veux beaucoup…

- Non, non, il ne faut pas ! »

Domeki chercha comment dénouer la situation. D'un côté, il était touché que Watanuki culpabilise à ce point en le prenant pour un étudiant sans emploi … De l'autre… Il ne voulait vraiment pas rompre l'illusion. Il se passait quelque chose… A cet instant… Et il ne voulait pas briser le charme en révélant qui il était vraiment.

« Ecoutez… Watanuki… Je suis seulement tombé en panne de voiture à quelques kilomètres d'ici…

- Oh là là, mon pauvre vieux ! Mais quelle journée horrible !

- Je… Cherchais un téléphone. Et c'est par hasard que je suis entré dans cette boutique, sans même savoir qu'elle vous appartenait… Je vous assure ! »

A nouveau, Watanuki eu un de ses petits rires aussi troublants que déstabilisants :

« Grand-mère disait toujours qu'il n'y a pas de hasard en ce monde. C'est la destinée qui vous a mené jusqu'ici.

- La… Destinée ?

- Vous n'y croyez pas ?

- Vous y croyez ? »

Eclat de rire…

« C'est un secret… » dit Watanuki avec un sourire aussi savoureux que le liquide du cœur d'un fondant au chocolat.

Il y eu quelques secondes éthérées où ils se regardèrent dans le plus parfait silence, cernés parles multiples parfums de la boutique, puis…

« BONJOUR LE JAPON !!!!

NOUS VOULOIR CADEAUX EMPORTER PAYS A NOUS !

FRANCE ! TOUR EIFFEL ! RUGBY ! CASSOULET !!!!

IS VERY IMPORTANT !!!! »

… Puis ce fut le débarquement d'un car de touristes français, envahissant la boutique comme leurs ancêtres les gaulois , et Watanuki s'envola de l'un à l'autre avec le sourire commercial :

« Konichiwa ! Ceci pour Madame ? Très bien, je m'en occupe ! Et je vous fais un paquet cadeau ? Très bien ! »

Domeki fut un peu soulagé qu'aucun des français, trop occupés à leur shopping, ne l'ai reconnu, mais regretta que sa conversation avec Watanuki ait été interrompue aussi brutalement pile au moment où elle devenait des plus intéressantes…

Watanuki passa près de lui en coup de vent, lui glissant :

« Il y a un téléphone à gauche après le distributeur de boissons… »

Domeki s'exécuta et passa son appel pendant que les barbares gaulois continuaient de renverser la boutique dans tous les sens…

« Allo Alfred ? Oui, je sais que je suis en retard… Oui, je sais que la réception est bien entamée… Oui, je sais que mère est furieuse… Où je suis ?... Hum, d'après l'accent, quelque part dans le sud de la France… Non, je plaisante ! … Envoyez seulement une dépanneuse à l'endroit que je vais vous indiquer… Non, rien d'autre !!!! »

Après avoir expliqué au majordome l'endroit où la porshe avait calé et lui avoir répété dix fois de ne pas envoyer un commando le chercher, Domeki raccrocha, presque déprimé. Les français accaparaient Watanuki. Il n'avait plus qu'à repartir sans même pouvoir lui dire au revoir…

Dehors, le jour commençait un peu à décliner…

Alors qu'il repassait par le rideau de perles, une fine main saisit la sienne :

« Attends ! »

Watanuki lui demanda, le gaulois tourbillonnant dans la boutique en arrière plan :

« Tu as pu contacter un garagiste ?

- Heu… Oui… Tout est arrangé… »

Watanuki lui tendis un brin de lavande :

« Tiens, c'est pour toi !

- Pour… Moi ?

- C'est une fleur rare au Japon ! Elle vient de Provence, comme ces gens… La lavande a des vertus… Grand-mère disait qu'elle apportait confiance en soi. Il t'en faudra pour affronter un nouvel entretien après la soupe de poisson !

- Mais… Wata…

- Oh, et puis… »

Le garçon alla chercher contre un arbre une très vieille bicyclette, mais en parfait état :

« Désolé, je n'ai rien d'autre pour te dépanner… Si ta voiture est à plusieurs kilomètres tu la rejoindras plus vite ainsi, je m'en voudrais si tu errais sur la route de nuit…

- Mais… Et toi ?! demanda Domeki, renversé.

- Je te la confie ! Tu me la rendras quand tu pourras ! dit Watanuki avec un sourire des plus kawai. Ne t'en fais pas, y'a un arrêt de bus à 10 mètres, je le prends car j'ai aussi un appart' d'étudiant en ville, et mes autres jobs sont là-bas !

- Bien… Je te promets de prendre soin de cette merveille… Et de te la rendre comme neuve !

- Super ! A bientôt !!!! »

A ce moment là, les gaulois devenaient intenables dans la boutique, et Watanuki fut obligé de les rejoindre sans plus s'attarder…

Et alors, sur une petite route de campagne, sur une très ancienne bicyclette qui grinçait à chaque tour de roue…

Se promena Shizuka Domeki, Prince héritier du Royaume de Cylmanie, 800 millions de dollars par mois…

Il pédalait pour avancer…

Et il trouvait ça drôlement amusant !

**X Cinema X**

Lorsque Domeki retourna enfin au manoir, remorqué comme n'importe quel quidam et accompagné d'une vieille bicyclette, il ne se doutait pas à quel point l'accueil serait glacial. La fête était finie, et tous les invités étaient partis, furieux qu'il n'ait pas été là. Le directeur de la banque Sufford avait aussi appelé en jurant qu'il était inutile de tenter de le joindre désormais. Le Roi de Cylmanie était en train de gueuler via webcam depuis cuba où il passait l'été avec plusieurs de ses maîtresses, le Reine de Cylmanie était en train de criser au téléphone depuis la Suisse, où elle soignait ses nerfs et son alcoolisme. C'était rare de les avoir en même temps, surtout pour les entendre se dire des douceurs par machine interposée :

« Votre fils est un idiot et un incapable !

- C'est aussi le votre, que je sache !

- ça reste à prouver !

- Comment ?!

- Par un test ADN , mon brave ! Pensez-vous être le seul à avoir mis des coups de canif dans le contrat ?!

- Chienne !

- Cocu !!!! »

Domeki les laissa aux révélations fracassantes et préféra se retirer dans ses appartements. Une fois seul dans les lieux gigantesques et trop vides, il regarda par la vaste terrasse les lointaines collines, tout là-haut, où se trouvait perdue une boutique de fleuriste…

Il avait tout. La jeunesse, la beauté, la richesse, la célébrité, un avenir tout tracé de futur chef d'état et toutes les jeunes filles en vue prêtes à l'épouser…

Il avait tout, sauf…

La liberté…

Et le trésor le plus rare entre tous, caché parmi les fleurs…

Le temps de se changer encore après ses déboires mécaniques, il appuya sur le bouton d'un interphone :

« Alfred… Faites moi porter un thé, s'il vous plait…

- Tout de suite, Altesse… Sachez que ses majestés vos parents ont tout deux coupés brusquement la communication…

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre…

- Ils vous rappellent aussi que vous allez bientôt retourner en Cylmanie et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que ce soit avec une épouse à votre bras.

- Cela, j'en suis beaucoup moins ravi… »

Et il coupa lui-même l'interphone.

Son regard se perdit sur l'immense propriété, étendue à ses pieds.

« Je voudrais tant… M'évader… » murmura-t-il, songeur, effleurant le brin de lavande offert par Watanuki…

… Exaucé !

Tout à coup, un bruit de moteur emplit tout l'espace, et d'immenses faisceaux de lumière déchirèrent la nuit. Domeki vit crever le ciel les immenses pales d'un hélicoptère, allant se poser sur la piste d'atterrissage privée du manoir.

Les portes des appartements s'ouvrirent su le directeur de la sécurité et ses larbins.

« Altesse, devons nous arrêter cet individu ? Le pilote refuse d'écouter nos ordres et s'est posé sans autorisation !

- Avez-vous son nom ?

- Kurogane… Quelque chose !

- C'est mon cousin, 51 eme héritier au trône de Cylmanie !

- J'en doute, altesse… Il nous a couvert d'injures et parle très familièrement…

- C'est bien lui, menez moi à lui ! »

Le chef de la sécurité dû s'y résoudre, mais prit la précaution de faire escorter le Prince par 45 hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la piste d'atterrissage, Kurogane était en train d'arrêter les pales de l'hélico en sifflotant joyeusement…

« Oy, Kuro ! dit Domeki en avançant vers lui, un demi sourire sur le visage.

- Salut, cousin ! rit le brun en lui frappant dans la main.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais en Cylmanie !

- La Cylmanie, c'est tout pourrit ! Je préfère de loin le japon !

- Mais… Tu es seul dans cet hélicoptère ?!

- Et ouais, j'ai passé mon brevet de pilote ! Le grand kif ! Je m'éclate ! ça vaut tous les châteaux en Cylmanie ! Et surtout… Il y a quelqu'un que je voulais voir, mais cette personne était si loin… Mais maintenant je vais pouvoir aller à mon rencard sans 45 clowns collés aux basques !

- C'est… Nous qu'il traite de clown ? Demanda l'un des gardes du corps.

- Chut… Lui chuchota un autre. Le Prince Kurogane a presque gagné à lui seul la dernière guerre en Cylmanie…

- En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois passé pour me le raconter, dit Domeki à Kurogane.

- Hey, Cendrillon, je t'emmène au bal ?

- Mmmm ?

- Là où je vais y'a de la musique. Ça te dit pas de t'amuser un peu avant de devenir Roi ?

- Je… Ne sais pas…

- Oh, tu préfères peut-être siroter un p'tit thé tout seul comme un p'tit vieux dans ta grande chambre toute vide ?

- … Tu as peut-être raison. Le thé peut attendre. Surtout que celui d'hier était très amer.

- Altesse ! s'offusqua le chef de la sécurité, pâle comme un linge. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas grimper dans cet hélicoptère, de nuit , avec un pilote amateur ?!

- Mêles toi de tes oignons, Simon ! lui lança Kurogane. Même si tu perdais le 1er et le 51 eme prétendants au trône, il en reste encore 50 qui seront super contents de prendre notre place ! Pas vrai cousin ?

- Oy, déclara Domeki en refermant sur lui la porte coulissante de l'hélico.

- Alteeeesse !!!! »

Le chef de la sécurité eu beau implorer et jurer, il fut obligé de reculer quand les pales de l'hélicoptère se remirent à tournoyer sur leur rotor, l'engin prenant de l'altitude dans l'air qu'il déplaçait.

« Vamos a la playaaaa !!!! » gueula Kurogane avec un rire de psychopathe, puis un flot de new metal envahit le cockpit.

« Youhoooou !!!! La vie est trop courte pour s'emmerder, cousin !, cria Kurogane par-dessus la musique.

- Oy » murmura Domeki, agrippé à son siège, le vide à 800 mètres sous eux.

Avec une rapidité et une souplesse joyeuse, l'hélicoptère avala des kilomètres en bel oiseau de nuit. Des paysages différents se succédaient là-bas, tout en bas, avec les mille étincelles formées par les lumières des villes dans la nuit. Enfin, ils aperçurent de larges bandes brunes, qui étaient les plages qui bordaient l'océan. Par ces soirées enfiévrées d'été, beaucoup étaient animées, et il y en avait même une noire de monde…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, en bas ?

- Faut sortir plus souvent, cousin ! C'est la nuit de l'électro ! Personnellement, j'aime rien dans cette musique , à part le DJ !

- Tu le connais ? »

Kurogane fit atterrir l'hélicoptère sur un parking à quelques mètres de la plage.

« C'est pour lui que je me suis enfuis de Cylmanie et que j'ai appris le moyen le plus rapide pour le rejoindre ! Je te dis pas le nombre d'escales et de litres de kerozene !

- Mais… C'est complètement dingue !

- En amour, on est jamais assez dingue ! »

Et Domeki, stupéfié, vit Kurogane abandonner là son hélico pour courir vers la plage noire de monde, où se trémoussaient des vacanciers au son craché par d'immenses enceintes… Le brun parvint à se tracer un chemin dans cette masse compacte et mouvante, comme s'il fendait des eaux, mais se heurta à l'un des balaises de la sécurité. A ce moment là, le DJ blond de sa convoitise avait déjà remarqué sa présence et faillit en faire tomber ses platines de surprise.

« Kuro Loulou ! » l'entendit-on souffler, la voix émue, dans son casque micro.

Le brun poussa le vigile comme s'il pesait 20 grammes, enjamba des barrières métalliques et se jeta dans les bras du blond.

« … Tu es là… Tu es là… Je te croyais en Cylmanie… Murmura Fye, bouleversé, qui en pleurait presque…

- Je me suis sentit pousser des ailes ! » dit son Kuro en l'embrassant.

Et sur la plage, la fête battait son plein…

Domeki regarda tout cet amour, cette joie, ces danses, ce tourbillon fou qui emportait tout en musique, comme s'il observait un film qui se déroulait au ralenti…

C'était donc possible, d'être heureux, pourvu qu'on en ait l'audace…

Il se demanda s'il se sentait ce courage là.

Dans quelques jours, il deviendrait Roi d'un pays riche et puissant, situé bien loin de là…

Est-ce qu'il était de ceux qui se résignent aux lignes droites, déjà tracées…

Ou est-ce qu'il avait en lui cette fougue un peu folle de prendre des chemins de traverse ?

… De prendre le risque de tout remettre en question ?

Domeki demeura là un moment, à regarder en spectateur tous ces gens s'amuser, et son cousin, au comble du bonheur, qui défiait leur famille…

Domeki réfléchit beaucoup, et bu un peu au bar improvisé…

« Vous alors, vous êtes un original ! lui lança le barman.

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

- Tout le monde est en maillot, ici, et vous, vous êtes le seul en costard ! On dirait un VRP … »

C'était vrai. Il portait même une cravate, soigneusement nouée. Une cravate à la plage !

« Croyez le ou non, c'est le troisième costume que je porte aujourd'hui… »

Le barman eu un sourire crispé en lui remplissant le verre à moitié.

Toujours se méfier des originaux quand ils sont bourrés…Son demi verre avalé, Domeki en arriva à la conclusion que passer sa vie à regarder les autres s'amuser n'avait rien de marrant. Il savait déjà que la nuit serait longue pour Kurogane, et préféra quitter la fête sur la pointe des pieds…

Et les chaussures pleines de sable…

Il eu beau les vider avec soin au sortir de la plage, il restait quand même des grains collés au fond, et le tout faisait « scratch scratch » à chacun de ses pas.

Il se mit à marcher seul au milieu des rues animées du bord d'océan. Les restaurants bondés, les vendeurs de glace qui faisaient leur chiffre, les boutiques souvenirs ouvertes même la nuit, l'air marin et frais…

Comme une photo figée, un instantané de vie…

Ordinaire…

Il arriva devant une librairie et le rose lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il vit qu'il faisait la une du nouveau « Oops ! Voici le point de vue du public », avec en titre et en lettres majuscules : « QUI SAURA EPOUSER SHIZUKA ?! »

Il prit la fuite en triple vitesse avant que quelqu'un ne l'identifie, courant presque d'une rue à l'autre jusqu'à ce que…

Une odeur ne le saisisse…

Pas celle d'une crêpe au chocolat ou d'un plat de poisson…

Le parfum bien particulier et entêtant…

De fleurs de jasmin fraîchement coupées…

Domeki se laissa guider Par ses sens…

Et peut-être aussi par son cœur…

Suivant prudemment la direction de cet appel fleurit…

Pas à pas, sa surprise fut complète lorsqu'il atterrit devant un petit cinéma de quartier, qui faisait aussi vidéoclub !

Passé le premier instant de doute, il osa pousser la porte, intrigué. A l'intérieur, il tomba immédiatement sur des rayonnages remplis de DVD et autres Blue ray disc, il y avait même des VHS, et plus surprenant encore, des Laser disc !

Alors qu'il s'était paumé au rayon cape et épées entre un film sur un extra terrestre s'écrasant à l'époque viking, et une autre épopée consacrée à un guerrier Russe faisant équipe avec une chauve souris, il frémit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son dos et qu'il entendit une voix mutine lui lancer : « Attrapé ! C'est toi le chat ! »

Domeki fit volte face et tenta de conserver un visage totalement inexpressif et maître de lui-même pendant que son cœur dansait comme dans une chorégraphie endiablée du jeu « Princess Debut : Le bal royal » sur DS …

« O… Oy », murmura le Prince, justement, face à un Watanuki en uniforme et badgé.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es un pervers qui me pourchasse ! rit celui-ci.

- N … Non… Bafouilla Domeki… J'étais juste… Venu… Heu, louer un film ! dit-il en saisissant _**un DVD**_ au hasard.

- Ooooh… Impressionnant ! Le film de Bob l'éponge en version allemande !

- Hein ?!... Oh, je…

- Un enfant a du le prendre et le poser dans le mauvais rayon, rit Watanuki en s'éloignant avec le DVD. Alors ? Si tu es là, je présume que ma bicyclette aussi ?

- … Heu, non… Elle est chez moi… En fait, c'est un de mes cousins qui est venu m'emmener en virée… Mais, et toi ?

- Mon troisième job ! La nuit, le cinéma est fermé, mais le videoclub reste ouvert… Même si les clients se font rares… A part ceux qui viennent en cachette louer un film porno !

- Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention , déclara Domeki, palissant un peu.

- Certainement… Ce que font Bob et Patrick est bien plus palpitant… »

Domeki détourna le sujet gênant :

« J'ai cru… Sentir du jasmin… En arrivant ici ?

- Ah ! Ça ! Les gaulois m'ont laissé la jardinerie à l'envers ! Alors pour m'occuper ce soir, j'ai amené du travail », dit Watanuki en désignant de nombreux pots de jasmin, arrangés selon l'art de l'Ikebana.

« Tu es vraiment doué. Tu comptes reprendre la charge d'Iemoto de ta grand-mère ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… En général les Iemotos essaient juste de faire les plus jolis bouquets d fleurs, de tailler le mieux possible les arbustes… Moi, je suis plus attiré par la signification des fleurs, et leurs dons cachés. Ce doit être parce que j'étudie l'Histoire des Mythes et des croyances populaires…

- Et quels sont les dons du jasmin ?

- Le jasmin est un outil de séduction. Autrefois, on en mettait dans les philtres d'amour, comme le gingembre et la mandragore. C'est pour cela qu'il signifie « Amour naissant ».

- O … Oy » rougit Domeki.

Watanuki eu à nouveau un rire adorable :

« Ici on vend plutôt du pop corn, des friandises et des glaces… Il te faut quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oh… Ne le prends pas mal, mais en général, je préfère goûter une bonne omelette roulée ou des raviolis de crabe…

- Vraiment ? Il faudra un de ces jours que je t'invite à manger de la vraie cuisine ! »

Domeki n'osa pas répondre, pensant aux 32 cuisiniers du manoir…

« … Et sinon tu t'es décidé pour un film ? Parce qu'entre nous, Bob et Patrick, c'est une histoire tragique…

- Tu me conseillerais quoi ?

- Si tu aimes tant les dessins animés, il y a « Là-haut » de Disney…

- Mais il vient de sortir, il ne peut pas être en rayon ! »

Watanuki eu un sourire éloquent…

La salle de cinéma de 50 places était entièrement vide. Sur le large écran, là-bas, tout là-bas, le château de la belle aux bois dormants s'afficha, avec la fée clochette écrivant le nom de Disney…

« Ça va Domeki ?! Tu veux que je monte le son ou amplifie l'image ?! demanda Watanuki depuis la cabine du projectionniste.

- A vrai dire, je me sens un peu seul… Dit Domeki, assis pile au milieu des 50 places.

- C'est une projection privée ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Watanuki le rejoignit enfin, un énorme gobelet de pop corn à la main.

« Dis donc , c'est quoi tout le sable que tu m'as semé dans les allées, là ?

- Ah… C'est mon cousin. Il m'a emmené à la fête sur la plage…

- La soirée électro ? Je te voyais pas danser la techno, vu comme tu es raide comme un piquet….

- Ah, tu as remarqué ? »

Watanuki hocha la tête, s'asseyant près de lui.

« Y'a pas que ton corps qui te trahit. Tu es aussi rigide dans ta tête.

- Ma… Tête ? demanda Domeki.

- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pu s'amuser », dit Watanuki en lui glissant un grain de pop corn dans la bouche, puis lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres avec un clin d'œil :

« … Mais ta destinée pourrait changer. »

Domeki n'osa réagir, pétrifié par cette phrase ressemblant à une prédiction, et la multitude de sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient sous ce geste…

« Il faut que je retourne à la boutique DVD, dit Watanuki en lui laissant le pop corn et s'envolant comme un petit oiseau, laissant un parfum fleurit derrière lui. Mon patron va bientôt arriver, s'il me voit ici on est morts tous les deux, et je crois que toi et moi on a déjà eu une journée bien remplie…

- Est-ce que… »

Domeki faillit s'enfoncer la tête dans le pop corn tant poser cette question lui semblait une épreuve terrifiante…

« Est-ce que… Je pourrais te revoir … Demain… Ou un autre jour ?

- Eh bien… »

Watanuki s'était arrêté près de la porte de la salle de cinéma.

« Eh bien… On pourrait déjà commencer par s'échanger nos numéros de téléphone… »

Domeki réfléchit à 10 000 km/Heure. Des téléphones, il y en avait des centaines au manoir. Mais quelque soit le numéro qu'il lui donnerait, il y aurait toujours un larbin pour décrocher à sa place et trahir son secret…

« C'est que j'ai cassé mon téléphone…

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Pardon, j'avais déjà oublié ! Tu as utilisé le téléphone de la boutique… En plus, ça coûte super cher, ces bidules, mon pauvre ! »

Domeki se sentit très mal. Watanuki le prenait VRAIMENT pour un étudiant fauché.

« Tu sais quoi ? Passes demain après midi à 14 heures au magasin Redphone, c'est en plein centre ville… Viens, on arrangera ça ! décida Watanuki.

- Comment ?

- Hé ! s'exclama Watanuki avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Mon quatrième job ! »

**X Rires X**

Jamais Domeki n'avait eu autant hâte e se rendre à un magasin. Et il avait du faire preuve de 1000 ruses pour y parvenir, esquivant Alfred et les 45 clowns, échappant aux coups de téléphone de sa mère et aux mails de son père, se glissant en catimini hors du manoir en empruntant la 4 L délabrée utilisée par les jardiniers, qui en furent tout étonnés…

A 16 heures, le cœur battant, il poussa la porte du magasin Redphone.

Il ne vit d'abord que les nombreux clients, et presque autant de vendeurs, mais eu beau chercher du regard la fine silhouette de Watanuki parmi eux, il ne le vit nulle part…

« … C'est normal… J'ai deux heures de retard… Je l'ai raté et il doit me détester… » pensa Domeki avec un soupir à fendre l'âme…

Il frémit lorsqu'un parfum fleurit devenu familier l'enveloppa doucement, avant qu'une main qu'il connaissait à bien connaître ne se glisse sous son bras :

« Tu es en retard… C'est pour mieux te faire attendre?

- Gome… »

Watanuki portait une tenue plus décontractée que les vendeurs et fut ravi de voir que Domeki était en tenue d'été lui aussi.

« Hey, tu as fais un effort aujourd'hui… Mais tu es né avec une cravate greffée au cou, non ?! »

Domeki, surpris, porta une main à sa gorge. Oui, il avait bien mis une cravate, sûrement par un geste automatique. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher…

« Oy. Ça doit jurer un peu.

- J'te le fais pas dire ! » rit Watanuki.

Il l'entraîna doucement vers l'arrière boutique, et plus de discrétion, à l'abri des regards…

« J'ai réfléchi à ton problème de téléphone. En récupérant des pièces détachées j'ai réussi à t'en bidouiller un… Tu n'auras qu'à prendre une carte si tu en as besoin…

- « Bidouiller » ?! C'est légal, ça ?!

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est des pièces de vieux téléphones qui devaient partir au recyclage, de toutes façons… C'est ce que je fais ici… Je répare les téléphones… Je ne peux pas avoir un contrat de vendeur car il me faudrait un diplôme spécifique, mais comme ils sont contents de moi ils me gardent à l'atelier…

- Tu sais vraiment tout faire… Dit Domeki en tombant des nues.

- Oh, non… Il me reste encore pas mal de choses à apprendre et de métiers à tester ! »

Watanuki dégaina fièrement le portable qu'il avait préparé pour Domeki.

« Et voilou ! Mon numéro est déjà dedans !

- Merci beaucoup… J'en prendrais grand soin, dit Domeki en prenant dans ses mains le petit objet. Combien…

- Je te l'ai dit, coupa Watanuki. C'est cadeau !

- Mais tu m'as déjà prêté ta bicyclette et je me sens coupable de ne jamais rien te rendre en retour… »

Watanuki réfléchit à peine trois secondes, avant de saisir ses affaires, parmi lesquelles figuraient un mystérieux grand sac opaque et un appétissant panier-repas.

« Puisque tu y tiens tant, j'ai un service à te demander. J'ai bientôt fini mon horaire ici et il faudrait que je me rende à mon cinquième job… Tu pourrais m'y déposer ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Domeki l'avait dit spontanément, mais une fois dans la rue, il sentit à nouveau le rouge de la confusion l'envahir. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il s'était enfuit du manoir non pas avec l'un de ses bolides high-tech mais à bord d'une 4 L ferraillante, ressemblant à une casserole à roulettes.

« Mon pauvre vieux ! s'exclama Watanuki. Pas étonnant que tu sois tombé en panne hier !

- Désolé… Murmura Domeki, plus rouge qu'un poivron, et encore plus honteux en pensant à la porshe…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que c'est la galère ! C'est peut-être pas un prix de beauté mais elle a une gueule sympa ! Et tant qu'elle roule… » rit Watanuki.

Mince. Peut-être bien que Watanuki en était arrivé à la conclusion que Domeki était encore plus pauvre que lui…

Il commençait vraiment à s'enfoncer dans son mensonge, mais est-ce que ça aurait été le moment de lui sortir :

_« Au fait, j't'ai pas dis, j'me fais 800 millions de dollars par mois et je serais bientôt Roi d'un pays ! »_

Ouais… Encore plus classe que la 4 L …

Alors, une fois de plus , Domeki garda le silence…

Durant le trajet qui suivit, Watanuki, lui, semblait branché sur _**des piles**_ électriques… Tout en lui indiquant le chemin pour se rendre à son cinquième job, il lui parlait de l'art de vider une caisse d'anchois, du langage des fleurs, de la filmographie de Tim Burton, des I pods d'Apple explosifs…

Et en écoutant cet infatigable conteur, Domeki réalisa qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais rien su de tout cela s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé…

Il se sentit bête…

Bête et totalement vide…

« On est arrivés ! »

Domeki leva la tête. C'était une vieille école, d'aspect assez délabré.

« Viens ,je vais te présenter ! » dit Watanuki en descendant de voiture.

Domeki lui emboîta le pas.

Après la vieille grille grinçante, ils entrèrent immédiatement dans la cour. Une cinquantaine de gosses d'allure modeste se ruèrent vers eux en criant joyeusement :

« Watanuki !!!! Watanuki !!!! »

Celui-ci souffla dans un sifflet, et en l'entendant, tous les enfants se statufièrent comme à _« 1,2,3, soleil »…_

« Sorata ! Je t'ai vu bouger ! C'est toi qui ira chercher les plots !

- Ooooh…

- Hideki, aides le ! Géo, toi aussi, allez chercher les ballons… »

Les gamins coururent dans la direction inverse pour trouver le matériel demandé, tandis que les autres continuaient leurs jeux en riant…

« Ces enfants….

- Ils ne peuvent pas partir en vacances, dit Watanuki, leurs familles ont des budgets trop modestes… L'action sociale m'a engagé comme animateur. Je leur fais faire du sport, des activités… Enfin, avec nos deux yens de budget , ça va pas loin… »

Les enfants avaient installé le terrain pour jouer au ballon prisonnier.

« Très bien, je veux deux équipes de 10 ! Qui veut jouer ? Toi, Presea ? Ok…

- Wata kun, c'est qui le monsieur qu'est venu avec toi ?

- Il s'appelle Domeki. Il a une drôle de tête mais il est sympa.

- Il peut jouer avec nous ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, Wataaaa !!!! »

Devant les demandes insistantes des gamins (surtout des filles, il faut avouer), Watanuki fut obligé de finir par demander à Domeki.

« Hey, ça te dit de jouer ? Je serais dans l'équipe d'en face…

- Heu… C'est que… Je n'ai jamais joué… A ce jeu…

- Tu rigoles ?!... Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas vite comprendre les règles… »

En fait, Domeki comprit si bien les règles qu'il balança le ballon dans les dents de Watanuki dès le début de la partie.

« Héééé ! Tu m'as éliminéééé !!!! »

Les enfants étaient écroulés de rire…

Et ce fut ainsi tout l'après midi…

L'enfance d'un futur Roi n'a rien de drôle. Domeki avait été privé de bien des jeux, et il du improviser sur le tas. Plutôt indécis et maladroit, il provoqua l'hilarité parmi les gosses de multiples reprises. Mais aucun de leurs défis ne le fit reculer : ni les comptines, ni la queue de l'âne, ni la peinture au pistolet à eau…

« Domeki, Domeki ! Racontes nous une histoire !

- … Une… Histoire ? »

Parler était une telle épreuve, et là il devait raconter une histoire à 50 gosses assis en rond et suspendus au moindre de ses mots.

« Eh bien … Il y a bien longtemps… Dans le royaume de Cyl… Hum ! Un royaume très loin d'ici… Vivait une très belle Princesse…

- Pourquoi les Princesses sont toujours belles ? » coupa une gamine.

Domeki fut soufflé par la question.

« Heu… Je suppose que comme l'histoire est ancienne, personne n'est allé vérifier…

- Donc, si ça se trouve, elle était moche ! dit la petite.

- Ben non, coupa une autre gamine, si elle était moche, le Prince il pourrait pas tomber amoureux d'elle !

- Et pourquoi elle devrait forcément se mettre avec un Prince, hein ?!

- Parce que les Princes, y peuvent aimer que les Princesses, banane !

- Domekiiii… C'est vrai queuh les Princes y peuvent aimer queuh les Princesseuh ? »

La question à 800 millions de dollars.

« Non. Que l'on soit Prince ou non, on a le droit d'aimer qui on veut.

- Alors le Prince, il est pas obligé de se marier avec une Princesse ?

- Exactement. Et d'ailleurs je me suis trompé. Ce n'est pas l'histoire d'une Princesse.

- Ooooh…

- C'est l'histoire d'un fleuriste. Un fleuriste dont la grand –mère était sorcière…

- Waaaah !

- Et il vivait dans un endroit merveilleux, là-haut dans la montagne, parmi les arbres et les fleurs…

- Ooooh !

- Mais c'est alors que surgirent… Des gaulois !

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

- Ils voulaient demander à la grand-mère un philtre d'amour qui ressemble à… De la soupe de poisson ! »

Les éclats de rire des enfants s'envolèrent comme des notes de musique…

Et Watanuki rit aussi, conquis…

**X Plage X**

A 19 heures, tous les parents étaient venus chercher leurs enfants. Domeki finissait de ranger les derniers jeux abandonnés pendant que Watanuki balayait la cour en chantant…

Tout à coup, alors que Domeki avait le dos tourné pour empiler les plots, il entendit le bruit significatif d'un balais qui tombe, suivit d'un choc sourd et inquiétant.

« Watanuki ? »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le cœur de Domeki fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Watanuki venait de chuter au sol, les yeux clos…

« Watanuki ! » cria Domeki en se précipitant, puis recueillant le jeune homme dans ses bras….

Heureusement, Kimihiro reprit conscience presque aussitôt, murmurant d'une voix fragile et gênée :

« Ah… C'est encore arrivé…

- Comment ça, encore ?! s'écria l'autre. Tu fais souvent des malaises ?! Viens, je t'emmène voir un médecin !

- Non, laisses… ça m'arrive depuis que je suis tout petit… C'est pas vraiment un malaise… En fait, quand je manque de sommeil, je m'endors debout, d'un coup, et je tombe comme une souche…

- Tu… Dormais, là ?! répéta Domeki, les yeux ronds.

- Oui, souvent ça m'arrive plusieurs fois en une journée, au point que je ne sais plus si je rêve ou si je suis éveillé…

- Quoi que tu en dises, tu devrais voir un docteur. Et te reposer. Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ! Cumuler les heures de travail comme tu le fais, c'est inhumain ! Tu sais que c'est les vacances scolaires et que tu devrais te détendre ? Comment feras-tu quand tu devras en plus retourner à l'université ?

- Je tiendrais bon. Comme d'habitude…

- Mais !... »

Domeki était révolté contre la résignation de Watanuki à travailler comme une bête de somme, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour l'exprimer. Lui, de sa naissance jusqu'à présent, avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait d'un claquement de doigts. Il ne savait pas ce que c'est de travailler dur quand on a pas d'autres choix pour survivre.

Mais que Watanuki travaille à en mettre sa santé en péril… Non, cette idée là, il ne la supportait pas…

« … Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses… » dit soudain tout haut Domeki, un accent tout haut dans la voix.

Watanuki rougit progressivement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux :

« Ah, mais, heu… »

Puis soudain, il se redressa en un bond comme le diable qui sort de sa boite, et s'agita en tout sens tel un lapin Duracel qui s'est coincé le tambour dans une prise électrique :

« Ah mais moi je pête la forme ! J'ai la santé ! Regardes un peu ce corps de champion ! Là, tout de suite, je te cours un marathon !

- Idiot… Soupira Domeki.

- Qui c'est que tu traites d'idiot ?! glapit son petit lapin. Pour la peine… Tu vas encore devoir me faire le taxi !

- Si tu me dis que tu travailles encore ce soir, je t'assomme pour te rendormir !

- Pas du tout… Dit Watanuki, radoucit. Je voudrais aller à la plage… L'air de l'océan me fera du bien… Et puis… Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te donner… » rougit-il encore plus.

Domeki cligna des yeux, radoucit lui aussi.

Une belle soirée commençait…

Alors que Watanuki avait récupéré ses affaires, les garçons regagnaient la voiture, quand…

« Watanuki, attention !!!! »

Avec un instinct et une rapidité qui le surprit lui-même, Domeki attira Watanuki en arrière, vers la sécurité de ses bras…

Un gros bloc de pierre s'était détaché du fronton de l'école, et s'écrasa sur le toit de la 4 L dans un vacarme de tôle froissée assourdissant. Heureusement, la 4 L en avait vu d'autres, mais Watanuki explosa de rage :

« Cette école tombe en ruines ! Tu te rends compte, si c'était tombé sur l'un des gamins ? Il serait mort sur le coup !

- Il y a quelque chose à faire… Murmura Domeki, réfléchissant.

- Tu parles ! J'ai gueulé des milliers de fois à la Mairie, mais ils s'en grattent le balai, des gosses des quartiers ! … Alors que si c'était des fils à Papa… »

Le cœur de Domeki se contracta :

« Calmes toi, s'il te plait… Murmura-t-il.

- J'ai pas envie ! Regardes un peu ta bagnole !

- C'est juste de la tôle froissée…

- Mais ça va te coûter super cher de la redresser !!!! »

L'argent, l'argent, toujours l'argent, ce fossé immense entre eux de l'argent…

Domeki parvint quand même à trouver les mots pour apaiser les revendications de Watanuki :

« Ça ira. Je préfère que ce soit la voiture que toi.

- … »

Watanuki réalisa soudain que depuis tout ce temps il était toujours dans les bras de Domeki, et s'agita à nouveau nerveusement, rouge comme un poivron :

« … Heu… Oui… Tu as raison… Oublions ça pour l'instant… Bon, on va à la plage, hein ?! » dit-il en sautant à l'intérieur de la 4 L.

Domeki se retint de rire. Watanuki fonctionnait à l'inverse de lui. Plus leur relation évoluait, plus Watanuki en perdait ses moyens alors que Domeki, au contraire, se sentait des plus en plus assuré.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage, celle-ci était déserte. Les nuances de feu du soleil couchant déclinaient lentement en incendiant les remous de l'océan, où ne subsistaient que les nombreuses traces de pas des vacanciers. Un vent doux et frais balayait les alentours en déplaçant des grains de sable, et des petits crabes furieux s'enfuyaient de leurs cachettes mises à jour…

« C'est la meilleure période de la journée, dit Watanuki. A ce moment là, tous les touristes sont partis et vont manger en ville… »

Domeki ne répondit rien, observant les teintes du crépuscule jouer avec la fine silhouette et les mèches folles des cheveux de Watanuki.

« Ah, rit celui-ci comme un enfant, je piquerais bien une petite tête, mais maintenant elle doit être fraîche ! »

Osant se mettre pieds nus, il en avança un prudemment vers les eaux aux reflets dorés, mais presque aussitôt, revint en courant vers le rivage :

« TROP FROIIIIDE !!!! » hurla-t-il en courant se réfugier auprès de Domeki.

Watanuki avait un côté « homme-enfant » tellement craquant que Domeki ne pu s'empêcher d'en sourire.

« Hé ! Enfin ! J'aurais réussit ! » s'écria Watanuki, triomphal, en le remarquant.

Domeki détourna le regard en retrouvant son visage de marbre, se sentant à nouveau rosir comme une fraise au soleil. Et à propos de nourriture…

« Bien, il est temps de passer au repas ! » décida Watanuki.

Et le voilà qui installe un large plaid sur le sol, puis qui dégaine son panier repas en déballant des bentos tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres…

« Mais… Qu'est-ce… Commença à demander Domeki.

- Hier, je t'ai promis que je t'inviterais à manger de la vraie cuisine… Lui rappela Watanuki. J'aurais aimé… T'inviter dans le meilleur des restaurants… murmura le garçon, timide. Mais je n'ai pas les moyens, alors… Je t'ai préparé ce dîner… »

Domeki se sentit fondre d'attendrissement… Craquant… Vraiment trop craquant… Mais il tenta de se modérer pour ne pas paraître idiot tant il devenait gaga de Watanuki. Alors le Prince s'assit avec toute son élégance et sa distinction sur le plaid, saisit ses baguettes d'un geste aérien, et se fit l'honneur de goûter les plats préparés pour lui.

« … C'est… A ton goût ? » demanda Watanuki d'une toute petite voix, redoutant sa sentence…

Bon sang ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Les mets qu'il avait préparé étaient tout simplement prodigieux, une véritable explosion de délice pour les papilles ! En tant que Prince de Cylmanie, Domeki avait pu goûter aux plats les plus raffinés concoctés par les lus prestigieux cuisiniers au monde, mais à côté de Watanuki, tous pouvaient rendre leurs toques et leurs tabliers !

C'était… Surréaliste !

« C'est… Le meilleur repas que j'ai dégusté de toute ma vie, parvint à murmurer Domeki au milieu de sa stupeur, de son bonheur et de ses pensées…

- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! Ouf, comme tu ne disais rien, j'ai eu très peur , avoua Watanuki, avec sa manie de toujours douter de lui…

- Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ainsi ? C'est excellent !

- Oh, j'ai appris tout seul… Sur le tas… Et puis… L'an dernier à la même époque, j'ai travaillé dans un restaurant gastronomique…

- Tu travailles dans tellement de domaines différents et tu es doué partout… J'en arrive à me demander pourquoi tu étudies aussi l'histoire des… Mythes… Et…

- Des mythes et des croyances populaires ! rit Watanuki.

- ça mène à quoi ?

- A s'interroger sur l'inexplicable… »

Il arrangea avec soin des teriyakis de sucettes de porc au teppanyaki, son visage s'éclairant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait…

« Ma thèse porte sur la croyance populaire des vœux. Où que l'on soit dans le monde, il existe des légendes promettant d'exaucer des vœux : les étoiles filantes, les djinns, les bougies d'anniversaire, les bracelets brésiliens…

- Et toi, quel est ton vœu ? Demanda Domeki.

- Si j'arrive à économiser suffisamment, j'aimerais faire un voyage en Italie pour compléter ma thèse. Là-bas, il y a beaucoup de fontaines à vœux, et la plus célèbre d'entre elles, la fontaine de Trevi, à Rome. Tu dois tourner le dos à la fontaine, et jeter une pièce de monnaie par-dessus ton épaule, en ayant soin d'avoir choisit son côté pile ou son côté face. Pour que ton vœu se réalise, il faut que la pièce, au fond du bassin, présente, tourné vers le ciel, le côté choisi. On dit que si tu jettes une pièce dans la fontaine de Trévi en pensant à la personne aimée et que la pièce affiche le côté que tu as choisis, alors cette personne sera à tes côtés lorsque tu reviendras à Rome… »

Domeki esquissa un demi sourire.

« Allons-y…

- Quoi ?! A Rome ?! s'étrangla Watanuki, manquant d'avaler de travers son Teriyaki.

- Tu en parles avec tant de passion…

- Mais les billets d'avion coûtent très chers ! Et il faut aussi penser à se loger, et…

- Oublies tout ça. J'ai… 4 sous de côté… On peut partir tout de suite, si tu veux ! »

Ça y est. L'air marin et la cuisine de Watanuki, le Prince de Cylmanie avait totalement fondus les plombs…

« Tu as du économiser très longtemps pour posséder une telle somme ! s'affola Watanuki. Et tu me connais depuis à peine… DEUX JOURS !!!! Tu ne peux pas sacrifier une telle somme pour moi alors que tu as déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts !

- Mais… » murmura Domeki, son cœur se fendant en miettes …

S'il devait avouer, c'était maintenant. Watanuki lui en voudrait peut-être, mais puisqu'il avait déjà refusé sa proposition…

Mais contre toute attente, Kimihiro le prit de court :

« … Je suis désolé… Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ?... Mais j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire les choses moi-même et je veux arriver à payer ce voyage par mes propres moyens… Mais… »

Watanuki se demanda comment il allait articuler une telle phrase, tant elle était audacieuse :

« … Mais si je parviens à me rendre à Rome… C'est avec toi que je voudrais y retourner si la fontaine exauce mon vœu… »

Cette fois, c'est Domeki qui manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers.

Il y eu quelques secondes hors du temps qu'ils passèrent à se dévorer des yeux au lieu de dévorer leur repas…

Et là, Watanuki sortit une phrase encore plus énorme, demandant :

« C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as touché le ciel ? »

Domeki n'osa pas répondre, complètement statufié en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu…

C'est alors que Watanuki eu un rire enchanteur, et dégainant le mystérieux grand sac opaque qu'il avait emporté, en retira un magnifique cerf-volant…

« Ah, c'était ça, dit Domeki avec un demi sourire. Je me souviens en avoir vu dans ta jardinerie…

- Tu les as remarqué ? Sourit Watanuki. J'en suis très content ! C'est moi qui les fabrique ! »

Domeki faillit s'en écraser sur le sable.

« Quoi ?! Ça aussi ?!

- Oui ! J'essaie d'en vendre… Et puis aussi d'en fabriquer assez pour les enfants de l'école… Je le fais la nuit quand je n'arrive pas à dormir…

- Tu m'assassines… Soupira Domeki. Tu m'étonnes, que tu manques de sommeil ! Tu travailles 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 ! C'est de l'inconscience !!!!

- Alleeeez… Arrêtes de râler… Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'aider à voir comment vole celui-là ?

- Heu … »

L'éducation d'un futur roi exclue pas mal de distractions. Et Domeki réalisa avec surprise et angoisse qu'il n'avait jamais touché un cerf-volant de sa vie.

« Je ne sais pas… Comment on fait », murmura-t-il, la voix peinée…

Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit la fine main de Watanuki, qui avait remarqué la lueur triste de son regard, lui caresser la joue :

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour commencer… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en train de courir comme des petits fous sur la plage, à essayer de faire prendre de l'altitude au cerf-volant…

« Ça y est ! Il s'est mis dans le sens du vent !

- … Mais pour qu'il vole ?

- Cours ! Plus vite ! Encore plus vite !!!! »

Essoufflés, haletants, ils tentaient de ne pas perdre du regard le frêle planeur aux couleurs chatoyantes dans l'ébène de la nuit naissante…

« Déroules de la corde ! »

Les premières étoiles parsemaient les cieux de leurs fines broderies…

« On y est arrivé ! Domeki ! Regardes ! Il vole !

- Oui… »

Le cerf-volant dansait dans l'air et les étoiles…

La ronde folle des sentiments battait la mesure dans leurs cœurs…

La main de Domeki glissa lentement sur celle de Watanuki, qui tenait encore le fil du cerf-volant, puis il se pencha délicatement vers lui…Leurs lèvres se joignirent d'un même élan, dans un souffle léger, d'une douceur infinie… Watanuki se détendit de plus en plus sous l'étreinte des bras de Domeki, se lova plus tendrement encore contre lui pour pouvoir approfondir leur baiser. Le jeu espiègle de leurs langues se fit de plus en plus assuré, de plus en plus passionné, ils reprirent une fois, deux fois , trois fois leurs souffles saccadés avant de se savourer encore avec délice, et plus ils s'embrassaient, plus la chaleur de l'été envahissaient leurs corps, les contractaient en une suave et lancinante torpeur.

La main de Watanuki relâcha la corde du cerf-volant sur un soupir de plaisir conquis, et le frêle planeur de toile s'envola plus haut, bien plus haut dans ce ciel témoin de leur secret, où tous les astres illuminaient le jeune couple de leur bénédiction…

**X Paradis Perdu X**

Le chant des oiseaux semblait guider la route de Domeki jusqu'à la jardinerie. La 4 L cabossée était remplie de tout un bric à brac d'objets. Tous les livres qu'il avait pu se procurer sur les légendes concernant les vœux, du matériel pour fabriquer des cerfs-volants, des tas de jouets pour les enfants de l'école, un énorme bouquet pour Watanuki…

Il se gara à l'entrée du jardin, devant le petit pont de bois, et lorsqu'il le traversa, son bouquet à la main, il fut à nouveau saisit par cette impression enchanteresse de paradis perdu qui l'avait saisit la première fois.

« Watanuki ! Watanuki !!!!

- Par ici ! »

La voix de son amoureux provenait du verger, mais il y avait tant d'arbres, de fleurs et de plantes que Domeki ne parvint pas à le voir.

« Où es tu ?

- Par ici ! Viens ! »

C'était comme ces contes dans lesquels les fées s'amusent à appeler les voyageurs pour les perdre dans les forets… Domeki se laissa guider par les appels de son homme –fée, promener dans cette magnifique nature qui les cernait…

« Je ne te vois pas ! »

Watanuki surgit par surprise de derrière un tronc, et se jeta à son cou. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, ivres de bonheur, avant de s'embrasser avec douceur et délectation, comme chaque fois… C'était encore timide mais déjà brûlant… Et tellement bon !

Domeki s'écarta pour contempler Watanuki dans son magnifique Yukata de soie, et lui tendre son bouquet de fleurs :

« Des tulipes ! s'exclama Watanuki, rougissant. La fleur de la magnificence ! C'est… La fleur idéale pour déclarer son amour ! »

A nouveau, il se lova tendrement dans les bras de Domeki, l'embrassant avec ardeur :

« Moi aussi… murmura Watanuki. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Shizuka… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Je n'ai jamais éprouvé un sentiment aussi fort… Et aussi rapidement pour quelqu'un !

- Le destin ? Demanda doucement Domeki.

- Oui ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, fous de joie, puis éclatèrent de rire, et leurs rires s'envolèrent aussi haut que la cime des arbres autour d'eux…

« Ah ! s'exclama soudain Watanuki. J'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui à la jardinerie et je crois bien que tu vas me distraire !

- Oublies ton travail, pour une fois… Soupira Domeki en resserrant son étreinte.

- S'il te plait ! Il faut que je cueille des cerises ! C'est pour faire des confitures aux enfants de l'école ! »

Domeki secoua la tête, vaincu. Il aurait beau user de son charme et de toutes les délicatesses, il ne pouvait pas gagner contre des pots de confiture pour des gosses défavorisés…

« Très bien, murmura-t-il en embrassant encore son homme-fée. Je vais t'aider… »

Alors, pendant que Domeki lui tenait l'échelle, Watanuki grimpa en haut d'un cerisier pour y cueillir les fruits, qui tombèrent en grappe dans un panier au sol. Watanuki s'amusa aussi à en faire tomber sur la tête de Domeki.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'offusqua le Prince.

- Bien sûr que si ! »

Joueur, il fit chuter d'autres cerises dans les cheveux de son amoureux.

« Ne recommences pas, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon … ça ! »

Domeki fit semblant de lâcher l'échelle, et Watanuki eu si peur qu'il poussa un cri affolé, descendant les paliers à toute vitesse …

Cette fois, c'est Domeki qui riait…

« Arrêtes ! rugit son Watanuki. Ça aurait pu être dangereux ! Qu'est- ce que tu aurais fais si j'étais tombé ?

- Je t'aurais rattrapé… Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber…

- Shizuka… »

Les fragrances des fleurs qui les cernaient les envoûtaient, leur tournaient les sens….

Appuyé contre le tronc, leurs baisers se firent plus sensuels, fervents, aussi torrides que la canicule estivale. Les mains de Domeki parcoururent ardemment le corps de son amoureux, et celui-ci eu un soupir de désir qui l'encouragea plus encore. L'audace de ses mains s'égara à l'intérieur du Yukata, parcourant sa peau avant de l'embrasser de ses lèvres, s'égarant dans l'odeur de Watanuki, son parfum subtil et délicat d fleurs fraîchement coupées…

« Je t'aime, Kimihiro… » lui dit-il enfin en dévorant son corps frémissant de ses baisers.

Watanuki répondit à ses caresses en le parcourant également, sa respiration s'accélérant, ponctuée de petits soupirs de plaisirs, palpitant avec ravissement à chacun de leurs gestes. C'était une tendre et savoureuse bataille, où ils s'attiraient, s'éloignaient, pour mieux se retrouver…

Quand soudain…

_« Gling ! Gling ! Gling ! Gling ! »_

Le bruit du carillon de la boutique, au loin , retentit pour interrompre cet instant féerique…

« Ah ! Des clients ! Je dois y aller… Dit Watanuki.

- Oublies les et restes ici, s'il te plait… Implora Domeki, au supplice à l'idée de ne pas poursuivre ce qui avait si délicieusement commencé…

- Je reviens tout de suite, je te promets…. » dit Watanuki en plantant un baiser léger dans son cou avant de s'échapper de ses bras comme un petit oiseau dont on ne peut retenir les battements d'ailes…

« Tu es vraiment Workaholic !!!! » lui lança Domeki, dépité…

Watanuki traversa le verger en remettant de l'ordre dans son Yukata, entra dans le magasin par la porte de derrière, se faufila au travers de l'arrière boutique, avant d'enfin mettre les pieds dans le magasin lui-même, affichant son sourire le plus jovial et épanoui .

« Bonjour ! dit-il à ses « clients » en arrivant. Que puis-je pour votre service ? »

A peine avait-il posé cette question que Watanuki se reçu en plein visage le plus violent et douloureux des coups de crosse, l'envoyant valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres et s'étaler dans un fracs assourdissant parmi ses serres, brisées au sol.

« Où est le Prince ?! l'interrogea violemment une espèce de molosses armé jusqu'aux dents.

- Quel… Prince ?! » parvint à peine à articuler Watanuki, plié en deux de douleur, et sanglant.

Cette question sembla attiser la colère du molosse et d'une dizaine d'autres types taillés comme lui. Tous se mirent à bastonner, tabasser et frapper encore le malheureux garçon, tout en lui aboyant des questions plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres :

« Avez-vous enlevé le Prince de Cylmanie ?!

- Quelle est la nature exacte de vos liens avec lui ?!

- Quelle réelle activité dissimule ce magasin ?!

- Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

- Quel pays vous emploie ?!

- Projetez vous de porter atteinte à la famille Royale de Cylmanie ?!

- Avez-vous été engagé pour espionner le Prince de Cylmanie ?!

- Avez-vous comploté dans le but d'ôter la vie au Prince de Cylmanie ?! »

A chaque mot, chaque question, un nouveau déluge de coups, et Watanuki, blessé, hébété, sentit chacun de ses os se briser, et entendait d'autres types saccager totalement la boutique, renverser tout, briser les plantes, exploser les murs…

« … Arrêtez… Arrêtez… » murmurait de plus en plus faiblement le garçon sous l'impact des coups, en larmes et en sang, sur le point de défaillir…

Il les vit répandre partout de l'essence, et comprit avec un frisson glacé d'horreur et de terreur qu'ils allaient incendier ce qu' il restait de la boutique, et peut-être bien le laisser mourir dans les flammes !

« Je vous en prie… Arrêtez… »

Tout cela s'était déroulé en quelques secondes à peine, mais pour lui le calvaire durait depuis une éternité. Il savait que Domeki était trop loin pour entendre le saccage, à l'autre bout du verger, et pria pour qu'il ne l'entende pas… Watanuki ne comprenait absolument pas ce que lui voulaient ces types, mais il était encore plus terrifié à l'idée qu'ils découvrent aussi Domeki, le frappent … Et le tuent…

« Réponds ! aboya l'un des types en le frappant encore. Où se trouve le Prince de Cylmanie ?!

- Je ne sais pas…

- Mauvaise réponse !!!! »

Encore un coup… Puis le type s'amusa à faire danser la flamme d'une allumette, pile sous le visage commotionné du jeune homme :

« Où est-il ?! Où se trouve notre altesse, Shizuka Domeki de Cylmanie ?!

- Shi… Zuka ?! »parvint à murmurer Watanuiki au milieu de sa souffrance.

Quand tout à coup…

Le nommé Shizuka déboula par la porte du fond, fou furieux :

« Arrêtez !!! Ne le touchez pas, je vous l'ordonne !!!! hurla-t-il en frappant et écartant l'un après l'autre les molosses, comme s'ils étaient des quilles au bowling.

- Mais, Altesse… »

Domeki s'était précipité auprès de Watanuki. Là-bas, dans le verger, il avait ressentit un cruel et douloureux pressentiment et s'était précipité à sa rescousse. Mais il n'avait pas fallu 2 minutes aux clowns de la sécurité pour tabasser Watanuki et mettre à sac la boutique…

« Pardonnes moi… Murmura Domeki en recueillant son amour dans ses bras… Mon dieu, que t'ont-ils fait ?!

- J'ai… Mal… parvint à peine à souffler Watanuki, couvert de sang, de bleus, de bosses et d'ecchymoses…

- Appelez une ambulance !!!! TOUT DE SUITE !!!! hurla Domeki à ces foutus gars de la sécurité.

- Mais… Altesse… bredouillèrent-ils.

- TOUT DE SUITE !!!! Ou je vous jure que vous ne ressortirez jamais des cachots de Cylmanie !!!! »

Les types ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, terrorisés…

« Shi…Zu…ka… Murmura faiblement Watanuki, se sentant lentement glisser vers les volutes de l'inconscience.

- Chut, chut, ne parles pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, ne bouges pas, je t'en prie… Demanda Domeki en le soutenant de la tendresse de ses bras.

- Ils ont… Tout cassé…

- Je sais, je sais… Ne t'en fais pas… On reconstruira tout…. La boutique sera encore plus belle qu'avant… Il y aura partout des fleurs et des cerfs-volants…

- Toi aussi… Tu as tout brisé…

- … Kimi… Souffla Domeki, gorge serrée…

- … Ma… Confiance en toi… Pourquoi… Tu m'as mentit ?

- Tout le monde ment ! répliqua Domeki de façon automatique, toutes ces foutues idées que son éducation lui avait gravé dans la tête.

- … »

Les larmes du dépit, de la désillusion, de la trahison baignèrent le fin visage de Watanuki…

« Non, Kimi, Kimi, écoutes, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- … Mais… Tu l'as pensé…

- … Kimi… Ce que je ressens pour toi… C'est la vérité ! C'est notre vérité !

- … ça fait encore plus mal que les coups…

- Kimi !

- … Tais toi… »

Ils lui avaient brisé le corps, mais son innocence, elle, avait été anéantie en tas de cendres.

La tête de Watanuki bascula, les yeux clos, sombrant pour de bon dans l'inconscience. Il n'entendit pas Domeki pleurer et hurler sur son corps avec la folie du désespoir, ni au loin, la sirène hurlante de l'ambulance venue briser le calme et la sérénité qui avait régné sur ces lieux jusqu'à ce jour maudit…

**X Chagrin X**

Domeki eu beau hurler et se débattre, il fut séparé de Watanuki et ne pu pas l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Le Prince de Cylmanie fut quand à lui ramené au manoir sous bonne escorte, et ne fut même pas surpris d'y trouver ses parents et tout l'état major de Cylmanie à son arrivée…

« Je suppose qu'on ne peut être trahit que par ses proches, déclara Domeki, acide.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu mettre l'avenir de la Cylmanie en péril pour… Pour un misérable bouseux !!!! s'écria son père.

- C'est l'homme que j'aime, et je vous interdis de parler de lui de la sorte.

- Mon fils, il est temps de cesser vos enfantillages ! coupa sa mère. Vous êtes promis à Mlle Tachi-Lewitt et l'épouserez sans tarder.

- Je refuse.

- Peu importe. Vous retournez dès ce soir en Cylmanie.

- JE REFUSE !!!! » répéta Shizuka, inflexible.

Le Roi de Cylmanie eu un soupir désabusé et fit un signe à l'un de ses sbires qui fut ravi d'administrer au prince une bonne piqûre hypodermique, comme on endort les félins trop révoltés de retourner dans leur cage…

Il y eu trois semaines hors du temps…

La première chose que fit Watanuki lorsqu'il s'éveilla dans sa chambre d'hôpital, plâtré et pansé de partout, ce fut de chercher des yeux Domeki. Mais il n'était pas là, et son chagrin fut si immense qu'il en fondit en larmes…

La première chose que fit Domeki lorsqu'il s'éveilla dans sa chambre en Cylmanie, c'est de chercher le moyen de s'évader pour rejoindre Watanuki. Mais aux portes scellées s'ajoutaient les nombreux gardes dont il était prisonnier… Et il n'avait plus qu'à tourner en rond… Tourner à en devenir fou…

A des centaines de kilomètres de distance , tous deux condamnés à rester enfermés et attendre…

Attendre en ne pensant qu'à l'autre…

Sans savoir ce que devenait l'autre…

Seul avec ses peurs et ses doutes…

Et ce foutu silence…

Sans pouvoir s'expliquer !

Et puis Watanuki fut enfin à se lever…

Et quelques jours plus tard, à reprendre le travail…

Tant mieux parce que l'inactivité commençait à le rendre barge !

Il lui restait encore une minerve, et un gros pansement à la joue, il boitait, mais ça allait…

Comme il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Domeki (toujours cloître sans moyen de le joindre), il fut persuadé que le Prince l'avait déjà oublié, et partit noyer son désespoir dans le travail…

Il redressa un à un les débris de la boutique, et commença lentement à la réparer, aussi lentement qu'il pouvait la réparer avec ses membres encore douloureux…

Il allait voir les enfants à l'école, et tous lui demandaient quand Domeki reviendrait, et lui se forçait à sourire en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas car il était très occupé ailleurs…

Il n'osait pas retourner à la boutique de téléphones pour ne pas être tenté de l'appeler.

Il passait ses nuits à se morfondre au vidéoclub car il ne voulait plus toucher un cerf-volant.

Il n'en finissait pas d'avoir mal en pensant à Domeki, et pourtant…

Il lui manquait. Atrocement…

« Laisses tomber, c'est sans espoir. Les Princes se fichent des pauvres types comme toi. Tu lui as juste servit de distraction pour combler son ennui en été… Il t'a mentit. Il ne t'a jamais aimé… »

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il sortait du travail, Watanuki vit arriver vers lui une somptueuse limousine noire. Redoutant une nouvelle attaque des molosses venant le bastonner, il eu un mouvement de recul, mais c'est finalement un vieil homme distingué et élégant qui sortit du véhicule.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Watanuki, lui dit l'homme avec une élégante révérence, je me nomme Alfred, et je suis au service de la famille Royale de Cylmanie…

- Bonsoir… Heu… Excusez moi, mais je ne veux plus avoir affaire à ces gens là….

- Je viens à vous de la part de son Altesse Shizuka. Il ne peut hélas le faire lui-même, reclus au palais Royal de Cylmanie…

- Vous m'en voyez vraiment désolé pour lui » lança Watanuki avec ironie avant de s'éloigner en marchant, traînant sa patte folle et son corps encore meurtri.

Alfred s'y attendait et marcha derrière lui en poursuivant sa plaidoirie :

« Son Altesse est vraiment affligé du malheur qu'il vous a causé… Il est enfermé dans sa chambre sous bonne garde et sans pouvoir parler à personne… Son désespoir le ronge et il ne pense qu'à vous… Il est tellement désespéré des décisions du Roi son Père qu'il a même cessé de s'alimenter…

- Pourquoi devrais-je croire un seul mot de vos paroles ? Shizuka n'a fait que me mentir jusqu'à présent !

- Parce qu'il va bientôt devenir Roi, et ce , contre sa volonté. Il n'a jamais désiré l'être, tout comme il n'a jamais désiré être Prince. Malgré les apparences, il n'en a jamais été heureux. Je dirais même…. Que vous êtes la seule étincelle de bonheur qu'il ait connu de toute son existence…

- Vous foutez pas de ma gueule !!!! » rugit Watanuki, ulcéré.

Il lui désigna le kiosque à journaux, près d'eux. Tous faisaient étalage des fiançailles officielles de Domeki avec Midori Tachi-Lewitt, et la demoiselle, radieuse, s'affichait à longueur de pages avec une bague au doigt à 9 millions et demi de dollars…

« Ceci est la décision de notre Roi son père, pas de notre Prince…

- Alors qu'il l'assume ! Qu'il sorte de sa cachette et vienne me le dire en face au lieu de vous envoyer lâchement à sa place !!!!

- Je vous l'ai dit, il ne peut pas… Répéta Alfred en tombant des nues. Mais s'il vous plait, regardez là haut… » demanda-t-il en désignant le ciel.

Ils étaient à quelques pas de la plage. Là, dans la nuit noir, roula de plus en plus le bruit significatif d'un moteur. Un avion perça le ciel, toutes ailes déployées, et tous les vacanciers qui se promenaient levèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement. Ils virent alors tomber du ciel, en véritable pluie fine et virevoltante , des pétales de rose rouge, des milliers de pétales de rose chutant en une cascade vertigineuse, et tout le monde d'applaudir et de photographier le spectacle… Puis à l'avion succéda un feu d'artifice, des explosions colorées et des feux de Bengale, et un dernier traçant un cœur dans le ciel, et tous les estivants, ravis, filmaient, photographiaient et applaudissaient de plus belle comme des otaries…

Un type arriva sur ces entrefaites, un téléphone à la main…

« … Monsieur, ça y est, on a pu établir la communication avec son Altesse en Cylmanie…

- Il prend de très gros risques en faisant cela, dit Alfred… Monsieur Watanuki, je vous en pries, acceptez de lui parler… »

Watanuki soupira, réprima les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, et, tremblant comme une feuille, se saisit du téléphone :

« A … llo… Murmura-t-il d'un ton à peine perceptible.

- Kimi ! Enfin ! Ce que je suis heureux de t'entendre ! s'exclama Domeki à l'autre bout du fil, la voix soulagée mais nouée d'émotion. Si tu savais… Je m'en veux tellement pour ce que les gardes t'ont fait… Et la boutique de ta grand-mère… Pardon ! Pardon !

- C'est quoi tout ce cirque ? Coupa Watanuki d'un ton devenu des plus glacials. Qu'est-ce que t'as voulu prouver en balançant tout ce fric par les fenêtres ?! Il manque juste la fanfare et les majorettes !

- Je voulais juste … Me faire pardonner…

- Tu as voulu m'impressionner ! C'est que t'as toujours rien compris ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me mette de la poudre aux yeux et qu'on me fasse des courbettes !

- Bon sang… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, alors ?!

- J'aurais voulu qu'au lieu de me balancer des roses dans la tronche tu viennes m'aider à réparer le toit de l'école ! J'aurais voulu qu'au lieu de gueuler dans un téléphone je puisse te serrer dans mes bras ! J'aurais voulu quelqu'un qui soit près de moi, quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter, quelqu'un qui m'aime et soit sincère avec moi… Quelqu'un qui ne me mente pas !!!!

- Je t'en conjure… Accordes moi ta confiance… Juste une fois… Une seule fois… Et je te prouverais que je suis ce mec là…

- Pourquoi je le ferais ?! Je ne sais même pas… Qui tu es ?! Même toi, je crois bien que tu l'ignores ! »

Watanuki repoussa le téléphone vers Alfred et prit la fuite en courant malgré sa jambe blessée, alors que des brassées de pétales de roses continuaient de chuter du ciel sous les cris joyeux de la foule…

« Il me déteste ! souffla Domeki, la voix brisée dans le téléphone.

- Non, je ne pense pas, Altesse, sans quoi il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de vous parler au téléphone.

- Il y a tant de choses que je voulais lui dire… Et je n'ai réussit qu'à le faire fuir…

- Il vous a confié les cartes. A vous de savoir ce que vous désirez d'en faire…

- Ce que je désire ? »

Domeki regarda le triste avenir qui se tissait pour lui, là-bas en Cylmanie…

« Si je reste ici à attendre dans cette chambre, dans deux jours je serais Roi et marié, et malheureux pour le restant de mes jours…

- C'est une bonne déduction… »

Domeki serra le poing , se relevant avec détermination :

« … La vie est trop courte pour s'emmerder… »

**X Liberté X**

La canicule ne déclinait pas, même si l'on serait bientôt à la fin de l'été. Dans son petit appartement, Watanuki n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, il avait une furieuse migraine, la bouche sèche et pâteuse… Il se traîna comme une épave jusqu'à la cuisine, avala un remède à bases de plantes qui était bien plus efficace que les médicaments qu'on lui prescrivait. Dans un coin, le survêtement informe, le tablier hideux et les bottes infâmes attendaient. Pas le choix. A part son travail à l'école qui continuait, il ne pouvait pas travailler à la jardinerie encore en travaux, ni au vidéoclub et à l'atelier de Redphone car les personnes qu'il remplaçait étaient de retour de vacances.

Alors il avait du ondoyer comme une anguille pour retrouver son poste à la poissonnerie. Ce serait dur, il allait morfler deux fois plus avec son corps blessé. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix… Il serrerait les dents…

Il alluma machinalement la télévision. Tous les journaux du matin se faisaient l'écho d'une seule nouvelle : ce jour là, le jeune Prince de Cylmanie serait sacré Roi et il épouserait sa ravissante fiancée, Midori Tachi-Lewitt…

Watanuki avait mal, encore plus mal…

Et il se sentait tellement stupide…

Pourquoi était-il le seul pauvre mec au monde qui ignorait totalement l'identité d'un certain Shizuka Domeki ?

S'il l'avait reconnu dès le premier instant…

Jamais Shizuka ne l'aurait regardé. Il aurait directement passé son chemin…

Et il ne souffrirait pas l'enfer, à présent…

Shizuka, Shizuka…

Watanuki s'obligea à réagir, et, éteignant la télé, quitta son appartement de misère pour clopiner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus …

Toute une assemblée de personnes déboula à 7 heures du matin dans la chambre du Prince Shizuka Domeki de Cylmanie. Selon le protocole et des rituels de cour se déroulant ainsi depuis des centaines d'années, le Prince fut lavé, habillé de ses vêtements de sacre, coiffé et béni par un prêtre Cylmanien. Puis tout le monde partit en procession à travers les vastes couloirs du palais… Sous l'escorte de nombreux gardes.

A 7 heures, Watanuki s'était déjà arracher les muscles à porter des plats au rayon traiteur. Puis il pela de l'ail par kilo, s'activa à préparer une Aîoli maison, avant d'en remplir des pots par centaine et les étiqueter avec l'automatisme d'une machine d'usine…

A 8 heures, Midori Tachi-Lewitt, dans une robe de mariée dont la traîne faisait 12 mètres de long, arriva à son tour au palais avec sa procession. Les fiancés se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, et durent aussitôt se poster au balcon du palais royal, acclamés par la foule nombreuse postée en bas, filmés et photographiés par les journalistes du monde entier…

A 8 heures, Watanuki se dépêcha de vider 5 caisses d'anchois avant de nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble…

« Watanuki, ça vient ce café ? Gueula l'abruti de fils du patron.

- Oui, chef !

- Et tu iras aussi nettoyer la remise… Quelqu'un a renversé 25 kgs de sel… »

A 9 heures, le Procession Princière se dirigea , toujours sous bonne escorte et dans de somptueuses voitures noires, vers la cathédrale st Gil de Cylmanie, ponctuée de nombreuses photos tout le long du parcours. Domeki ne peut bouger un cil sans que le monde entier, dont ses cerbères, ne le regardent.

A 9 heures, Watanuki s'attaque aux 250 kgs de bulots à nettoyer.

Le procédé :

Prendre des caisses en plastique de 25 kgs de bulots chacune et les nettoyer une première fois au tuyau d'arrosage. Verser les caisses dans une espèce de poubelle orange percée de trous, qui elle peut contenir plus de 50 kgs. La remplir à ras bord et l'arroser plusieurs fois pour nettoyer encore les bulots. Puis soulever cette poubelle à bouts de bras pour la plonger plus loin dans un grand bac marron, dont le trou au fond a été bouché avec du film plastique. Comme le bac peut contenir deux poubelles de 50 kgs, répéter l'opération. Puis arroser les bulots de gros sel (oui, le sac de 25 kgs qui s'est renversé) et de vinaigre. Remplir le bac marron d'eau avec le tuyau d'arrosage. Recouvrir le tout avec de la glace par pelles entières, venue d'un bac d'une centaine de kilos qu'il faut aller chercher avec un chariot élévateur. Laisser reposer le tout jusqu'à ce que la glace fonde entièrement. Ensuite, il faut de nouveau retirer les poubelles de bulots de l'eau à bout de bras, et les arroser encore plusieurs fois pour retirer le sel et le vinaigre. En se démerdant comme on peut en équilibre sur une petite table basse (qui n'est pas prévue pour, mais c'est comme ça , alors ferme ta bouche) il faut verser tous ces bulots dans des plats en inox qu'on appelle « gastro », ce qui bien sûr vous donne bon appétit, les saler et les poivrer et les saler. Chacun des plats une fois remplis pèse plusieurs kilos. Il faut ensuite glisser ces plats dans un four, à 100 degrés pendant 35 minutes. Et une fois que nos amis les bulots sont cuits, il faut les retirer de leurs plats (en se cramant les doigts, car pas de protection) et les glisser dans des caisses de plolystirène, sachant que l'une de ces caisse équivaut à deux ou trois caisses en plastique. On les étiquette et direction la chambre froide, où Watanuki se fera un plaisir de tenter de les ranger à plus de deux mètres du sol, sans escabeau, à bout de bras…

L'association du vinaigre, du sel et des brûlures est redoutable, vous avez rapidement les mains blessées et enflées…

10 heures. Marche nuptiale. Domeki puis Midori remontent lentement l'allée en direction de l'autel de la Cathédrale, sous le regard de plus de 1200 invités et les caméras du monde entier.

Paradoxalement… C'est à ce moment là que les gardes sont les moins présents autour d'eux. Domeki sait qu'il doit attendre le bon moment pour agir…

Le prêtre entame une longue messe, ponctuée de prières et de chansons…

Certaines personnes baillent dans l'assemblée, mais Domeki ne relâche pas son attention.

Les journalistes préparent leurs appareils car on arrive à un des points culminants de la cérémonie, Domeki s'agenouille et le prêtre récite d'autres litanies, avant de se saisir de la couronne royale, et de la poser sur le front du jeune homme :

« Nous, représentants du peuple du Royaume de Cylmanie et par la grâce divine, désignons Shizuka Domeki comme notre seul souverain et notre guide. Ses volontés seront notre flambeau, par lequel il éclairera notre pays. Vive le Roi ! Vive la Cylmanie ! »

Domeki se relève lentement, et les acclamations emplissent l'église :

« Vive le Roi !!!! Vive la Cylmanie !!!! »

Watanuki en est presque aussitôt informé en allant porter un plat au rayon traiteur. Les vendeurs écoutent la radio à longueur de journée, et la musique s'interrompt soudain sur un flash spécial :

« La Cylmanie a un nouveau Roi d'à peine 20 ans, et dans quelques minutes celui-ci épousera Midori Tachi-Lewitt, de lignée royale également, et déjà bien connue des pages de papier glacé. »

Le cœur brisé, Watanuki en renversa l'huile d'un plat :

« Watanuki !!!! Nettoies moi ce carnage immédiatement ! » lui fut-il braillé dans les oreilles.

11 Heures.

« Mes bien chers frères, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui dans la maison du seigneur et devant cette assemblée pour unir cet homme et cette femme dans le saint sacrement du mariage… Par conséquent, si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée connaît une raison pour empêcher que cette union ait lieu, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais…

- J'ai quelque chose à dire ! » affirma Domeki.

Murmures et panique dans la cathédrale, et la mariée devint plus blanche que son voile…

Avant que l'état major Cylmanien n'ait pu réagir, Domeki s'était emparé du micro dans lequel parlait le prêtre et profita des multiples caméras des journalistes venus de plus d'une centaine de pays différents, pour faire un coming out à l'échelle mondiale :

« J'aime le garçon le plus merveilleux qui se puisse imaginer et ne peut envisager poursuivre ma vie sans lui. Par conséquent, je ne peux épouser cette femme. Je regrette la peine que je lui cause, et j'espère que le peuple de Cylmanie comprendra ma décision, mais c'est mon destin, et je le choisis… »

Le père de Domeki s'étouffait de rage :

« Faites le taire ! Emparez vous de lui !

- Ne bougez pas ! ordonna le jeune homme à la garde royale. Je suis le nouveau Roi de Cylmanie, et en tant que tel, mes décisions ne peuvent être contestées…

- Il a raison, dit quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

- Oui, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut !

- Et ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être un bon Roi… Il est courageux de l'avoir dit…

- Vive le Roi ! Vive le Roi ! Vive le Roi Shizuka !!!! » s'écria la foule, émue.

Midori pleurait sous son voile.

« Vous pourrez garder la bague », lui dit Domeki.

« Oh ! Vive le Roi, alors ! » s'écria la jeune fille retrouvant le sourire.

Shizuka remonta seul l'allée en courant, lançant la couronne royale à la foule. Il sortit de la cathédrale par une porte dérobée, prenant tout le monde de court.

Dehors, Kurogane attendait, écroulé de rire sur une splendide moto, ayant tout entendu grâce aux haut-parleurs qui diffusaient la messe au-dehors de l'église :

« Ça, cousin… C'est complètement dingue !

- En amour, on n'est jamais assez dingue… Sourit Domeki. Je vais avoir besoin de ton hélico…

- J'ai plus rapide à te proposer ! Allez, grimpes ! »

La moto rugissante traversa la ville en un temps record, échappant aux voitures des gardes et des journalistes lancés à leur poursuite. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport privé de la famille de Cylmanie. Un jet privé attendait sur la piste d'atterrissage.

« Dans moins d'une heure tu seras au japon, affirma Kurogane.

- C'est incroyable ! Comment as-tu réussit à me le trouver à temps ? »

La porte de l'appareil s'ouvrit sur un Fye survolté :

« No problemo, amigo ! C'est ma maison de disques qui paye ! J'ai une fiesta esta noche a la playa !

- Il est encore en option bilingue car il revient d'un show à Ibiza, soupira Kurogane.

- Merci beaucoup… Du fond du cœur… A tous les deux ! dit Domeki, ému.

- Plus tard la guimauve, ça urge ! Allez, en voiture, Simone ! » dit Kurogane en le poussant vers l'avion.

Watanuki était dans la plonge jusqu'au cou, des casseroles absolument dégoûtantes à nettoyer jusque par-dessus la tête :

« Plus vite ! lui lança le crétin de fils du patron. Sinon t'es encore là à midi et demi ! »

11 heures 45.

Aprés un trajet éclair, le jet privé se posa lentement sur la piste d'atterrissage du manoir. Alfred vint à la rencontre de Domeki, les clés de sa plus puissante voiture à la main…

« Heureux de vous voir , Altesse.

- Moi aussi, Alfred. Vous avez les renseignements que je vous ai demandés ?

- Oui. Malgré ses blessures, Monsieur Watanuki est retourné travailler à la poissonnerie…

- … Il est incorrigible !

- Si vous partez maintenant vous avez une chance de le voir avant la fin de son service. Prenez la bugatti.

- Merci, mais… »

Domeki refusa les clés.

« Il a fait tellement d'efforts jusqu'à présent… C'est à moi d'en faire aussi. J'irais à lui… En étant juste moi-même… »

Et il alla chercher l'antique bicyclette que lui avait confié Watanuki.

« Tu vas devoir t'exploser les jambes, commenta Kurogane, qui avait été du voyage.

- Il le mérite…

- Ola ! Es muy romantico !!!! » s'exclama Fye, toujours en sous titres espagnols, en se pendant au cou de son Kuro Loulou.

11heures 50.

Agenouillé au sol un tuyau d'arrosage à la main, Watanuki nettoie les égouts de la poissonnerie en ramassant toutes les cochonneries qui remontent à la surface et les jetant dans un sac poubelle.

11 heures 55.

Domeki pédale comme un fou sur son vélo, plus vite et plus vite encore… Il traverse les rues en volant presque, et tout en pédalant, jette près d'un groupe de sans abris sa veste royale qui l'encombre, puis dénoue sa cravate qui l'étouffe… Le fin tissu joue un instant avec les airs, puis s'envole définitivement, comme un poids en moins…

Liberté…

Midi.

« Watanuki, tu as fini ton service ?

- Oui, j'ai tout nettoyé…

- On a du monde aujourd'hui. Le cuistot a du préparer un plat supplémentaire… Va le porter à l'étal ! … ET NE RENVERSE RIEN !!!!

- C'est quoi ? De la brandade ? Un plat en sauce tomate ?

- Non ! DE LA SOUPE DE POISSON !!!! »

Frémissement de terreur.

Watanuki souffre dans tout le corps, et particulièrement les bras. Il a déjà du déplacer plusieurs centaines de kilos dans la matinée, et là…

C'est le 10 points aux jeux olympiques.

Les 30 kilos bouillants sur le parcours du combattant.

Il inspire profondément avant de tenter le grand slalom.

Ses mains se brûlent à la casserole, tentant de la porter à bout de bras.

Il a mal, atrocement mal, comme si on lui plantait des couteaux tout le long des bras, des épaules jusqu'aux mains.

Porte de la cuisine : OK

Bac à bulots en train de se vider en répandant son eau sur le sol : OK

Crétin de fils du patron qui répand encore plus d'eau au tuyau d'arrosage : OK

Instant critique du premier couloir devenu patinoire : OK

Négociation de la première marche, là où l a chuté la première fois : OK

Plaque d'égout : O … Non, pas OK !

Les vendeurs ont laissé des caisses vides empilées juste après, s'il les enjambe, le plat va pencher, et si ça penche, ça va s'étaler, et…

GROS PROBLEME

Watanuki vient de mettre le pied sur un filet de poisson qui, on ne sait pourquoi, traîne au sol, et c'est fou ce que ça glisse, un poisson sous le pied… Il sait que dans 2 centièmes de seconde, sauf miracle, tous les étals du rayon traiteur vont être repeints d'un beau beige soupe de poisson…

Deux, un , zéro…

« Kyaaaaa !!!! » hurle Watanuki, incapable de conserver l'équilibre instable du plat malgré tous ses efforts. Il voit la casserole lui échapper, s'envoler…

Et tout à coup, deux mains familières rattraper la casserole à bout de bras en se brûlant les doigts, mais sans lâcher prise, de sorte que pas une goutte ne tombe sur le sol.

Watanuki, étalé par terre, peine à se redresser. Lorsqu'il y parvient, son souffle se coupe et son cœur se serre à un point qu'il a l'impression que sa poitrine va imploser.

Domeki est là. Il est bien là.

Cela fait tant de jours qu'il ne l'a pas vu qu'il a des difficultés à l'admettre… Mais c'est bien Domeki, son Domeki, haletant, essoufflé, terriblement amaigrit…

C'est donc vrai qu'il avait perdu l'appétit… ?

Et à la fois terriblement sexy et touchant, la chemise ouverte et le costume en lambeaux, avec dans son regard une émotion inconnue, renversante, émue, passionnée, irradiant tout…

« … Mais à la radio… Ils ont dit que t'étais en Cylmanie… S'étonna Watanuki, ébahi, d'une voix de petit garçon…

- Tout ce que j'aime est ici, pas en Cylmanie…

- Shizuka… »

Watanuki se redressa d'un coup, s'affolant :

« Ah, poses ce plat ou tu vas te cramer les mains ! »

Domeki continua de porter le plat sans ciller, à bout de bras, et lui ouvrit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« Tu avais raison. Avant toi, je ne savais pas qui j'étais, et pour tout te dire, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien…

- C'est faux … Murmura Watanuki, sentant ses lunettes s'embuer, à la fois à cause des larmes, et aussi à cause de la vapeur dégagée par la soupe de poisson bouillante…

- J'ai toujours vécu dans une bulle enchantée de luxe, de facilité et de règles fixes… Je ne savais rien du monde avant toi…

- Tu es fou de porter ça tout seul ! s'exclama Watanuki en l'aidant à soutenir la casserole.

- … Mais je sais qu'avec toi, je peux devenir un homme meilleur. Je veux voir pousser des fleurs dans une serre, et je veux voir Bob l'éponge en version allemande dans une salle de ciné déserte, juste avec toi… Je veux qu'on fasse voler des cerfs-volants et qu'on sème des sourires sur les visages des gosses de l'école…

- La vraie vie… Une relation… ça ne se limite pas qu'à ça, Shizuka…

- Je serais là. Chaque heure et chaque seconde je serais là. J'apprendrais à être l'homme qu'il te faut, je t'aimerais, je te protègerais. Si tu chutes je ne te laisserais plus tomber. S'il faut porter cette casserole sur des kilomètres je le ferais !

- Eh bien… Si tu pouvais m'aider à la porter jusqu'à son étal, là-bas… Ce serait un bon début. » dit Watanuki avec une esquisse de sourire.

Domeki hocha la tête.

Deuxième marche : OK

Chemin plein d'obstacles : OK

Tourner à droite : OK

Troisième marche : OK

Lever la casserole par-dessus la vitre : OK

La poser sur son étal : OK

« On y est arrivés… Murmura Watanuki dans un souffle.

- Ensemble, on pourrait soulever des montagnes… »

Cette fois, les nerfs de Watanuki lâchèrent pour de bon et il fondit en larmes, se sentant tellement honteux, affreux et misérable, dans son abominable accoutrement qui empestait le poisson à dix mètres :

« … Tu m'aimes… Pour de vrai ? Demanda-t-il encore, suffoquant dans ses sanglots.

- Je t'aime plus que tout… Déclara Domeki en l'attirant vers ses bras et effleurant ses larmes.

- Je t'aime aussi… Je t'aime, je t'aime… Mais… Comment tu peux m'aimer, moi ?... Quand tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui d'autre…

- Je ne veux pas n'importe qui. Juste toi. Tu vaux bien plus que tous les royaumes et tout l'or du monde. Peu m'importe de posséder toutes ces choses, sans toi je n'ai plus rien. Ton amour est ma seule richesse…

- … Bouton d'or…

- C'est une fleur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est ce qu'elle signifie. Votre amour est ma richesse…

- J'aime tes légendes. J'aime le son de ta voix quand tu me racontes tes histoires, et ton regard qui s'illumine quand tu en parles. Je veux que tu m'en racontes plein d'autre…

- Je veux qu'on écrive la notre… Ensemble ! »

A ce moment là, le crétin de fils du patron ramena sa fraise :

« Watanuki !!!! T'as pas bientôt fini de bavasser au lieu de travailler ?! »

Cette phrase retentit comme un déclic. Watanuki se redressa enfin, comme délivré d'un poids, posant son regard amoureux sur Domeki :

« Moi aussi… Il faut que je m'améliore… Pour ne plus t'inquiéter ! »

Il défit le nœud de son tablier et le balança en pleine poire à l'esclavagiste :

« Je prends mes vacances !!!! »

Le fils du patron ouvrit des yeux ronds, se retrouvant avec le tablier poisseux de poisson en travers de la tête…

Domeki prit la main de Watanuki, et tous deux quittèrent la poissonnerie en riant. Dehors les attendait le plus beau des carrosses, étincelant au soleil.

« Ma bicyclette !

- Je te l'avais dit que je te la ramènerais comme neuve ! »

Ils grimpèrent tous les deux sur l'engin, hilares en s'enfuyant à tours de roues grinçantes, sous le regard stupéfié et envieux des derniers vacanciers.

« Shizuka ! Je peux te dire mon secret, à présent ! sourit Watanuki, aggripé à lui, le cœur battant. Si j'ai toujours cru au destin et aux légendes… C'est que j'ai toujours espéré qu'un Prince vienne me chercher ! »

Domeki eu un vrai sourire, grisé par l'amour et la liberté :

« Nous irons aussi loin que tu voudras, Kimi ! »

Et leurs éclats de rires s'envolèrent dans le soleil…

**x AMOUR x**

Quatre étés plus tard…

Un parfum de glace italienne et de dolce vita régnait dans l'air. Tout autour de la vaste fontaine de trevi, il y avait toute une foule de personnes , assises ou debout. Des habitués, des vacanciers… Beaucoup d'étudiants, surtout en art, qui tentaient de reproduire sur leurs cahiers de dessin les magnifiques sculptures de la fontaine, et les pigeons qui s'y abreuvaient…

_I have always been searching  
Things are not always what they seem  
Though the heavens stop turning  
I'll be holding onto our dream_

Watanuki se mit dos à la fontaine, et murmura « face ».

Il lança la pièce par-dessus son épaule, puis, avec appréhension, regarda le résultat.

« … Face… » dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

_We can fly away - fly away  
No more doubt or fear  
Nothing left to say  
Fly away - fly away  
From the darkness to the sun  
Let our spirits be as one  
_

Un parfum fleurit et délicat l'enveloppa bientôt d'une protection délicieuse, lorsque Domeki s'approcha de lui :

« Ton vœu a été exaucé ?

- Oui… Nous reviendrons à Rome !

- Encore une fois ? » rit Domeki en dévoilant le bouquet qu'il cachait dans son dos.

_You've heard my word, my hope, my call  
We can fly away over  
You gave your hand, your heart, your all  
We can fly away over it all  
_

« Ooooh, fit Watanuki, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je ne connais pas ces fleurs. Je les trouvais jolies, alors je voulais te les offrir. Tu pourras en ramener à la boutique… Je n'ai pas fais une gaffe, hein ? ça ne signifie pas quelque chose de méchant ?

- Celles-ci, ce sont des camélias. Cela signifie : « Quel bonheur de vous aimer »… Et celles-là, ce sont des volubilis. Cela signifie… »

Il baissa d'un ton, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« … Caresses et baisers… »

_In our magical moment  
You reach out and touch the real me  
Now there is no storm before us  
As strong as the love we both fell_

Domeki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de son amant, puis tout le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent pour échanger un baiser intense, suave, passionné…

Un baiser qui vous ouvre le ciel et vous enlève à toute réalité…

_We can fly away - fly away  
If we give your love  
Love will come our way  
Fly away - fly away  
From the darkness to the sun  
Let our spirits be as one  
_

« Ouh les amoureux ! Ouh les amoureux !!!! »

Tout en se moquant d'eux, les 50 enfants de l'école primaire faisaient voler des cerfs-volants multicolores tout autour de la fontaine.

« On vous a vu heu !!!! Watanuki et le Roi sont amoureux !!!! »

Les deux amants rirent de bon cœur à cette grande vérité, avant de s'embrasser encore sous les jets d'eau, les pétales de fleurs et les cerfs-volants….

_You've heard my word, my hope, my call  
We can fly away over  
You gave your hand, your heart, your all  
We can fly away over it all_

C'était de merveilleuses vacances d'été.

Des vacances d'été qui dureraient toute une vie…

*******************************************************************

_Fanfiction terminée le Dimanche13/09/2009 à 15:47:26_

_Paroles de la Chanson de fin : « We can fly away », interprétée par Emma Townshend_

_Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire !!!!_

_Gros bisous et à très bientôt !!!!_

_Cycy_


End file.
